A Love Unknown
by lil-sakura423
Summary: This is an AU of Hetalia OC's who live in Russia. The country's will be mentioned periodically but possibly as their country names. This is about a group of friends who discover money doesn't buy happiness, but one will go the wrong way to find it...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a AU more or less of Axis Powers Hetalia OC's that my friend Lauren made up and asked me to write a fic for her. It is set in Russia (^^) and let me know what you think from there! I heart you Lauren! (Word bank is at the end of the fic)

* * *

Chapter 1

How We Met

Punch. The sound of his fist hitting my stomach took the breath out of me, more than the actual feeling. I didn't think he would actually do it. Normally it was all a bluff. But today…was another story. I guess I had better introduce myself before I go any further into this story.

My name is Boris Nikolaievich Markov. I am a 16-year-old sophomore in high school, and an excellent soccer player. Before this school year started I used to rule the school. That's right. Me, a freshman, the most popular boy in school. I even was nominated for homecoming king. Though I wasn't able to go because I wasn't a junior or higher.

But that aside I have my charming attitude and model good looks to thank. Well…and now to curse.

Forgive me, you must be confused by now. I suppose I should just start from the very beginning….

The bell rang as I closed my locker door. I looked down at my black, red and white school uniform blazer and grinned. Damn. Even in a tacky prep uniform I looked good. I pushed some of my shaggy blonde hair back and scanned the hallway. People were scurrying off to class, chatting and scarfing the last of their breakfast down.

Yes. These were my colleagues. The people I had to work with.

Our school was divided into four floors. Fourth years on the top and so on. I was now on the second floor. Finally. One floor closer to greatness.

"Boris!" A voice came from behind me. I turned around slowly to see my best friend Felix approaching.

"_Da_ Garagreen, what do you want?" I laughed and slipped my books into my bag.

"Come now, we're friends aren't we? No need to be so hostile," he said slapping my back before walking towards home room.

"You betrayed me and joined the hockey team. How can I not be hostile with you?" I frowned following after him. They after all did win championship last year whereas we came in second.

"Look. You're the soccer star. I'm the hockey star. Now we don't have to compete against each other in the same sport. Lord knows I'm only a few votes away from being more popular than you."

"Pfft!" I laughed. "You wish." Though in reality Felix was a very attractive guy. Where ladies lived for my suave approach, Felix had that baby faced illegal-ness about him. With his spiky brown hair and big green eyes, drove the upperclassmen crazy. And me. I needed to step up my game.

"_Da_. _Da_. I will never be as famous as a Markov. After all your parents are celebrities," he said walking into the room.

"Let's not talk about that shall we?" I said making my way to the back.

"Booorrriiis!" A shriek came from the other side of the room.

I cringed a bit as I slowly turned around. "_Da_…Na-" Before I could even finish my sentence, warm arms wrapped around my neck and a pair of soft lips caressed mine. Her slender body pressed up against me. I could feel the glares of hate coming from the other girls in the room.

"Get a room!" Felix yelled as he took his seat.

She finally released me and smiled feeling content. "I missed you all break," she said softly.

"Nadia. You saw me just last weekend," I said rolling my eyes a bit. Ok, so now you're wondering who this lovely…yeah… lovely lady is.

Nadia Krukov. We met last year during my soccer try-outs. I was trying to show off to the upperclassmen and kicked the ball right out of the field. Right onto her head. To make it up to her I promised her ice cream after practice. She thought it was a date…and had insisted we be a couple ever since.

Don't get me wrong I like the girl. She's pretty, with her short straight brown hair, funny, with her sarcastic wit, smart as she gets straight A's, and a cheerleader. Super plus points for that last one. But I never thought I would be tied down to one girl so quickly. And boy do the other girls hate it. Especially since Nadia goes out of her way to make sure everyone knows she's mine. Yeah…go me.

"Oh," she said as if she had really forgotten last week. "Well still I missed you. Didn't you miss me?" she asked as she rubbed her bare leg against mine. It didn't help that all the girls were required to wear skirts at this school. But when they purposely showed off those assets evan a professor couldn't refuse to peek.

Luckily the bell had rang before she got any closer up my leg with that knee of hers. She frowned but winked at me as she scurried off to her seat.

"Alright class. We have a special treat to start off the new year," the teacher said as he waltzed in. Behind him was a girl with long messy brown hair and a scrunched up face. She looked almost as if she was forced out of bed, into her uniform and dragged into the building.

"Looks kinda frumpy to me," Nadia whispered and caused her little clique to laugh.

The teacher cleared his throat and shook his head. "This is your new classmate. Why don't you introduce yourself."

She looked at the teacher before looking to the floor. I couldn't tell if she was scowling of mumbling a curse on us.

The teacher laughed nervously. "Okay…well class this is…"

"Natasha Vasileva Sidorenko," she said quietly. Her voice was sharp, but it had a certain country feel to it.

"Sidorenko…I've heard that name before," I whispered.

Felix nodded. "Yeah….isn't that the military leader?"

I shook my head. "No not military but the…"

"Boys, is there something you want to ask miss Sidorenko before she takes her seat?" There was a silence. "Good. I'll be expecting you all to give her a warm welcome here. She moved a long way to our big city. So try to be friendly, _da_?" Still silence.

Natasha then took her seat by the window. I couldn't help but notice the entire class period she stared out of it. As if something at any moment was going to come save her.

The bell rang shortly after that and it was off to Russian history. One of my favorite classes as I have always been a history buff. I stopped by the water fountain on the way to the classroom when Felix stopped shortly behind me.

"There she is," he whispered. Standing on the other side of the hall was the student body vice president, Katiya Doludenko. She always had her uniform perfect, despite her rather large breasts, and her hair was always in a tight bun.

Slap some glasses on her and she would make the perfect sexy librarian. Felix had developed a crush on her since he joined the student activities committee last year. But due to the fact that he was a grade lower than her the poor guy didn't stand a chance.

"I swear I'm going to get good marks this year. She'll have to notice me then." He swore.

I nodded and patted his shoulder. "That's my boy. Aim high."

Just then the new girl rushed past us and down the hall. She made sure to make no eye contact with anyone as she zipped into the class.

"What's with her?" Nadia asked walking over with her two friends.

"Well it depends," Felix started. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing~" she whined innocently. "I just asked her if she wanted to borrow my comb. I mean look at her, her hair looks like a nest."

Felix couldn't help but laugh as I shook my head. "You know Nadia. I won't associate myself with a girl who acts like such a bitch."

Felix and the other two stopped laughing. She looked to me appalled and stormed off.

"Wow. That was harsh," Felix said walking off as well.

"Oh whatever! She was being one and you know it!" I yelled as I followed after him.

Classes went by in a flash and before you know it lunch time was here. I stood in line for the soda machine when I saw the new girl leave the lunch line. Okay, I'm not a stalker I swear. She just keeps showing up in my line of view.

She went and sat down next to two older guys. One was rambling on about something unimportant while the other was rolling his eyes and eating. What was she doing sitting with two upperclassmen? Males at that.

"You gonna go or what?" the girl behind me tapped her foot.

"Oh right," I said stepping up to the machine.

"You know those new kids over there right?" the girl behind me started. "I hear they're country bumpkins from the middle of nowhere."

"They're siblings?" a guy she was talking to asked.

"Mhm," she nodded as if for sure. "I mean look at them. They already look like they don't belong."

I took my pop and walked away towards our table. When I sat down Nadia, of course, was already in the middle of a story.

"…And so that's when I said, "Excuse me Sir this isn't America!' and stormed off."

The table laughed and she looked over at me with a grin. "Although Boris certainly wishes it was."

Felix shook his head. "You still trying to get over there? For what?"

"Because unlike you people," I started as I opened the soda can. "I actually care about the rest of the world."

"America is not the rest of the world Boris," a girl, who I can never remember the name of, smirked. "Just a part of it."

"Yes," I sipped. "A huge important part."

"Let's change the subject shall we?" Felix coughed. Ever the peace maker that one is.

"_Da_, let's. " Nadia agreed and sat up straight. "More about the topic at hand. Home coming. This year, since we are sophomore status, we can actually attend instead of just helping out at the door or with décor."

Though set up last year was fun," Felix grinned.

"Accidental wet t-shirt party." Felix and I both said at the same time.

"You two are such perverts," Nadia said trying to hide her laugh.

"Yes but without us who would you have to look cute for?" I grinned.

"The other boys in this school duh!" the other girl reminded.

"Oh please as if that matters," I huffed and began to eat my turkey sandwich.

"Like I was saying!" Nadia interrupted and patted her hand on the table. "Now I was thinking we could…"

It was at this point that I had decided to tune out. I already knew what she was going to talk about, and my curiosity was getting the best of me. I looked over to the table the three new kids were sitting at.

It was like watching the nature channel or something that was featuring a pack of wolves. So interesting and yet so frightening at the same time. I couldn't help but want to know more about them. But how? It wasn't like I could just ask them flat out to tell me their story. _Nyet_. I would have to get someone to tell me.

The only person who knew anything about everyone would be the student council members. That would only leave Katiya. She's the only one I've ever talked to. Though it wasn't on good terms.

"…Boris…BORIS!" Nadia yelled and hit my arm. I flinched a little and looked over to her. "Ouch woman. What? What do you want?"

She glared at me and then proceeded to pout. "You never listen to me anymore. What's so interesting over there that you have to space out?"

"I wasn't spaced out. I was just thinking is all," I lied with a smile.

"Oh yeah? Well what did I say?"

I looked to Felix for help but he only shrugged. Bastard. He wanted to see me suffer. As soon as I opened my mouth to speak the bell rang. Thank the tzars. I stood up and quickly grabbed my tray. "Well I have practice after school today so I'll see you all later."

"What do you mean? We still have two more classes left!" Felix questioned.

"I know, but vouch for me. I'm going on a mission," I grinned and headed out the cafeteria before any of them could stop me. Now I knew skipping class was bad, and if my father found out he would pull out a can of whoop ass so big I wouldn't have the ability to sit for days. But I just had to know.

I waited in the boys' bathroom until the second bell rang. I stuck my head out of the door to see that the coast was clear. I made my way to the stairwell and looked up the winding case as if it were an entrance to a mystical land.

No underclassmen had ever been up to the junior or senior floor. It was like an unwritten rule that we clearly didn't belong there. I took the first step and felt a warming sensation in my body. Before I talked myself out of it I closed my eyes and quickly ran up the rest of the stairs.

When I got to the top I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. The halls were eerily quiet and the only voices I could hear was the teacher from across the hall. I walked down the hallway cautiously until I found the student council room. I was about to turn the knob when a voice from behind me made me jump.

"Are you lost Markov?"

I turned around to see vice president Katiya raising an eyebrow at me. "_N-nyet_."

"Then I do hope this is not another prank of yours."

I shook my head and turned to face her completely. "As a matter of fact…I came to see you."

She was really interested now. "Oh? And what for may I ask?"

"I….I…" I started and then a door opened down the hall. Katiya quickly opened the student council room and shoved me in.

"Listen, you may not care about the way other people in this school see you but I do. If I get caught with you out of class I will be at fault," she hissed.

I watched her and nodded my head after she was through scolding me. I had never seen her so bent out of shape before. She was always so calm and collected. What can I say? I have that effect. "_Da, da_ I understand. But I came here to ask you about the new student. There are three of them, _da_?"

"I'm sorry Markov but I do not spread school gossip. If you want to find out about them then you go ask them yourself," she said simply.

"You say that like it's an easy thing." I leaned against the wall. "Don't student council members talk to each other about students?"

"That may be so but that has nothing to do with you," she corrected.

"I want to join the student council then," I blurted before realizing what I was saying.

Katiya stared at me before bursting out laughing.

I glared at her looking offended. "What is so funny?"

"You don't just join student council; you have to be voted in!"

"I'm the most popular boy in school. I'll get the votes," I assured.

"Elections are already over. So there is no way for you to participate anyways," she smirked.

She was winning. I hated that. "Fine. Isn't there something you can do for me?"

She watched me for a moment and sighed. "I suppose. But only because you begged," she giggled.

Women were evil. All of them. "Well…what are you going to do?"

She walked over to the large conference table and motioned for me to sit down. When I was seated she pulled out a folder and opened it slowly. Three piles of papers laid out with a photograph of each clipped to the front. "Here they are," she pointed. "Natasha, Anatoly and Marko. I assume you've met the girl, _da_? She is in your class after all."

I nodded and began flipping through the information. "Met in the most loose way possible. She doesn't speak to anyone."

"Not a surprise. She comes from a very military based background. Her father, as you may have assumed from her last name, is none other than Vasili Sidorenko. Current head of the KGB. Though I'm sure you know that. What with your uncle Genrikh being his partner and all."

"Wait," I said slamming the stack down in shock. "You mean she's related to THAT Vasili?"

Katiya could read my thoughts as she bit her lower lip slightly. "_Da_. Meaning if I were you, I would make sure to stay on their good side. After all your families are so…social with each other."

I sat back in my seat and frowned. "Great. Now I have to be on guard at school too? Please tell me they aren't sticklers like their father."

"Watch your tongue. The head of the KGB is a very powerful and respectable job. I only hope to work alongside them when I graduate."

"That…I don't find surprising. As you are one for the rules and all."

She began collecting the papers up and putting them away. "Clearly you don't want my help."

"Look I'm sorry," I said holding my hand over the folder. "Can you just tell me a little more about them?"

"Well as far as I know Natasha is a bit of a tomboy. Sharp as a tack that one is. Dry to little to no humor and she is smart. Anatoly comes off as an idiot. I know, he's in my class. Black sheep of the family that one is. So loud and cheerful, plus he's gifted in sports. As for Marko…well…just don't double cross him," she said packing up.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Just as I said. You think his father's scary," she shook her head. "He's a close imitation."

I gulped. "Well I'll try to remember that."

She looked at the clock and smiled at me. "Well Markov, you're not half bad. But you had better go to your next class. Or I'll have to report you."

I laughed a little. "_Da_…_da_. _Spasiba_ Katiya. I'll be sure to repay you somehow."

"Oh don't worry. I already have something in mind," she grinned as I walked out.

The bell rang and I quickly made my way down to the stairs. I was in such a hurry that I ran into someone on the way down the first step.

"Ah!" I yelled falling backwards. I thought for sure I was about to end up in a coma when an arm extended and grabbed me.

"Hey you okay there?" the deep yet friendly voice asked.

I looked up to see none other than Anatoly. Talk about coincidence. "Uh da, I'm fine." He looked a lot different in person than in his picture. He was taller and more buff than I imagined. I definitely wouldn't want to get into a fight with him either.

"Well good," he said looking me over. "Aren't you that sophomore?"

"Huh?"

"The one on the soccer team? I heard it was you. You're Markov right?"

I was shocked. His first day and he already knew who I was. "Yeah that's me."

"You were just the guy I was looking for," he smiled.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Da," he looked around. "Meet me in the gym after school."

"Wh-what? Why?" I asked but before I could get an answer out of him he ran off to class. I darted down the stairs once I realized just how much time I had left to get to class.

"So, the angle at which this dress is going to be designed is hardcore," Nadia smiled.

I walked into the classroom and took my seat.

"Glad you could join us," Felix teased.

"Yeah, where were you Boris? I was talking about my dress. We ARE going together to the dance aren't we?" Nadia insisted.

"Um…I guess. I mean I'm not thinking too much about it actually," I said honestly.

"Why is that? Don't you want to show the world what a beautiful couple we are?" she batted her eyelashes.

Felix snickered. "Oh because that is going to be the highlight of the evening."

"Shut it Felix. Just because you can't have the courage to ask your woman out on a date."

"Hey! I'm getting there," he defended.

"Speaking of Katiya that's who I just went to see." I interrupted.

His eyes widened. "What? What for? Where? Did you talk about me?"

"Student council room and no we weren't talking about you."

"What were you talking about then?" Nadia asked suddenly interested.

"The new kids," I said looking over to the window where Natasha was sitting. There was something peaceful yet unsettling about her.

"Why would you want to talk about them?" Nadia frowned. "I mean it's not as if they are interesting."

"Yes but this is Boris we're talking about. He does have…weird tastes," he said looking to Nadia specifically.

Nadia leaned over and slapped him on the back of the head. "Shut up!"

"Well, well Miss Krukov you are awfully active today," the teacher grinned as she took her seat.

Nadia blushed and glared at us before sitting down.

"Ash much of a socialite as I know you wish to become, why don't you start by making new friends."

"Huh?" she looked to her confused.

"I am partnering you and Miss Sidorenko for the project."

"WHAT!" they both yelled at the same time. It was a shock as it was the first thing I heard Natasha say all day aside from her name.

"Da. And while we are on the topic of projects I suppose we shall start talking about the first one of the year shall we?"

The entire class groaned as the teacher went into this long explanation of tools and other unnecessary things we will need for this thing that more than half of us will do the night before.

"With that said, everyone partner up and let's try and get some work done in class."

I looked over to Felix and nodded my head. No one else that I would rather partner up with for English class.

"I totally think for our presentation we should make a TV commercial," Felix suggested.

"Commercial? In English? You sure about this?"

"Well you're practically half fluent so you know words that should be simple enough, da? Why not get some extra credit for creativity?"

"You just want to borrow the video camera again don't you?" I laughed and nodded my head. "Fine, but only if it's good."

"This is us we're talking about Boris," he patted my shoulder. "Of course it's going to be good. Besides I only NEED to pass this class to graduate."

I laughed again. "You sound like my friend in college."

Felix stopped. "Wait you have a friend in college?"

"Well technically my mother's friend. He always comes around to the estate when we have partys. He's closer to my age, in a sense, but knows my mom through some agent or something."

Felix blinked. "That's way too complicated for my middle class taste."

I shoved him and began working on the project idea. I looked over to Nadia and Natasha only to see the two were ignoring each other. "Hey," I leaned over the table at the two. "You guys want to join our group?"

Nadia looked over to me glaring. "You know dragon lady won't allow that. So why even bother asking?"

"But you want to do something fun, da?" I asked and looked over to Natasha. "What about you?"

She looked up at me and sighed. "I could care less."

"You want an A though right?" I bribed.

She watched me and then looked away. "Fine. Whatever."

Felix and I then got up and walked to the teacher's desk. "Excuse me, _Prepodavatel_, May we ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is," she said not looking up from her papers.

"Well Felix and I were wondering if you would allow us to group with two more people," I started. "You see we have a brilliant idea for the project. But we need more people."

"And what is that?" she asked raising her eyes to look at us.

"Well we want to make a commercial in English instead of a boring PowerPoint." Felix pitched in. "How about it?" he leaned onto the desk. "It'll certainly be interesting."

She thought for a moment and sighed. "I suppose I cannot silence the creativity of my students. Da. But only two more people. Now take your seats."

We both grinned and went back to our table. "So ladies. How about it? Want to become superstars?"

Nadia pushed her hair behind her ear. "More than ever."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I guess…this won't be so bad as long as we get an A."

"Excellent! Now onto the first idea…"

After a few moments of brainstorming the bell finally rang. Everyone in the class sprung up and ran for the door now that the day was finally over.

"So you have practice today? Well…good luck with that," Felix said as we cleaned up.

"Shut up." I smiled and walked out of the room.

"See you at practice my love~" Nadia waved as she ran off with her friend. Crazy woman.

That's when I remembered that Anatoly asked me to meet him in the gym. Nervously I packed the rest of the things I needed to take home and left the main building.

The warm autumn air brushed against my face as the sun blazed bright. I couldn't help but smile. It was a beautiful day and on top of that a great day to start off a new season of soccer. When I walked into the gym no one was there except the coach and Anatoly. I assumed everyone else had gone and went to practice on the field without waiting.

"Ah there you are Markov," Coach said holding up his clipboard. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"And miss the first practice of the season? Coach you should know me better than that." I grinned and looked over at Anatoly. He was reading over some papers and still wearing his school uniform.

The coach must have seen me looking at him as he started talking. "This is Anatoly Sidorenko."

"Oh yes…I met him earlier," I said slowly.

"Markov if you could show him to his locker and then lead him out to the field with everyone I would appreciate it."

I nodded as Anatoly looked up with a smile. He was related to Natasha? Impossible. "Alright then. I suppose follow me."

He put the papers on the bleacher and followed me into the locker room. "So you are a sophomore right? I hope I didn't offend you earlier."

I looked to him shocked. "Oh no. Um it was fine…and to answer you question yes. I am a sophomore. Why do you ask?"

"Well if that's true then you must know my sister, da?"

I opened my locker and began to change into my jersey. "Da…I do."

He opened his locker and pulled his jersey on as well. "Hm. She's interesting isn't she? She's not your typical girl."

I didn't know if this was a trick conversation or what. So I decided to change the subject. "Wait. So you're trying out but you have a jersey already?"

Anatoly looked to me and pulled the sleeves over his large biceps. "_Nyet_. I'm on the team." He laughed.

"But you weren't at try-outs…were you?"

"_Nyet_ I wasn't. But my father convinced the coach to let me try out late."

I didn't want to know just what tactics the head of the KGB could us on civilians. "I see."

"Don't worry. It wasn't anything crazy or something if that's what you're thinking." He assured as he stuffed his things into the locker. "Ready?"

I forced a smile and lead the way. "Well I guess all that's left now is to introduce you to the team."

"I hope they are willing to accept me so late," he said as we walked out the back door.

"Oh trust me. I'm sure everything will be fine. Just show them that you belong, like you did the coach." I felt a lot like a mentor right now.

"You're right. Alright then let's do this," he smiled running ahead of me toward the field.

Watching him all throughout the practice was a bit intimidating. I could see why coach let him on the team. He really WAS good. Once practice was over we all went back to the locker room to grab our things.

Of course everyone was giving compliments to Anatoly for his mad skills. "_Spaciba_. Really you all are too kind," he said shaking his head. He then turned to me and patted my back. "Thanks for the advice earlier."

"Oh…it was nothing. Just speaking the truth." I said as I walked off towards the parking lot. I waved bye as I ran over to my mom's car, also the flashiest car in the lot. I hopped in and she leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"How was practice my love?"

"Good." I said simply.

"Must you insist on continuing this?" she asked flipping her beautiful blonde curls over her shoulder as she sped off. "You're so….sweaty all the time."

I looked over to her and smiled. Man was I a mama's boy. Yes and I am proud to admit it. I mean if you had a mom as great as min you would love her a lot too.

"Well it's not like it matters mama. I can just go shower you know."

"Not right now you can't. And we're already running late," she said as she floored it onto the highway.

"Late? For what?" I asked looking out the window. Joy. I get to go to the studio again and get harassed about why I don't model again.

"I'm going to the studio," she started.

"What a shock there." I cut in.

"And you are going to spend the evening with your uncle while I'm out."

I almost choked on my spit as I whipped my head to look at her as if she were crazy. "Sto?"

"Da. I head that you will greatly appreciate the activities he has planned for you."

"Yeah and I'm sure it will be more fun for him than me," I huffed.

"Stop now Borya, you know your uncle loves you like his own son," she assured.

"He has to. After all I don't have a father."

She stopped the car in the driveway and leaned over to stroke my cheek. "Please…just do this for me," she asked.

I sighed and nodded. "Yes mama…"

"Now, your father will be picking you up after work so…"

"Wait a minute! Are you trying to get me killed! If he finds out that I'm at uncle's he'll just leave me there to go fuck his floozy."

The next thing I felt was a slap against my face. Mama rarely punished me but when she did…I deserved it. Like now.

"Boris Nikolaievich Markov! You watch your mouth around me! How dare you say that about your father! And in front of me! After all he does for us."

I grabbed my bag and opened the car doo. I couldn't listen to this anymore. Denial. She was in constant denial. The only reason my father keeps her around is because she's the perfect tropy wife for a politician. That's right.

Nikolai Markov is my father. One of the most powerful men in Moscow and possibly all of Russia. Yes. Natalia the richest Russian model in the country is my mother. He would be a fool to leave her. Especially with a child.

Sometimes I wish just once he would get busted by someone, anyone in his field. I'd rather us be bankrupt and away from him than filthy rich and miserable.

"Boris…" she said softly staring at my back through the open car door. "_Ya lublyu tebya_."

I stood there for a moment before turning around. If anyone deserved to be happy it was her. She was such a kind heart. She gives and gives and expects nothing in return. But now that I'm the man of the house. I need to take care of her. I dropped my bag and hugged her tight.

"_Ya lublyu tebya…mama…_"

* * *

(Authors Note: Russia word bank.

Da- Yes/Right?/HELLS YEAH

Nyet- No

Spasiba- Thank you

_Prepodavatel- teacher_

_ya lublyu tebya- I love you)_

_READ AND REVIEW! Chapter 2 coming soon!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a AU more or less of Axis Powers Hetalia OC's that my friend Lauren made up and asked me to write a fic for her. It is set in Russia (^^) and let me know what you think from there! I heart you Lauren!

* * *

Chapter 2

How we became enemies

It could have been much worse. I could have been back packing up the mountain trails with him like last summer, or even dragged into fishing for hours in his man made pond. But surprisingly uncle Genrikh was deciding to go easy on me.

"You look a little down," he said as he looked over to me from the kitchen. "Having trouble in school already?"

I looked up from the dining room table shaking my head. I was more concerned about everything but my growling stomach and the delicious aroma that was making it worse.

"Nyet…not exactly," I said softly.

"So, he began bringing out the drinks. "Talk to me."

"I just don't understand…" I sighed. "Why won't she leave him? He's clearly abusing her…and me…"

He sat down across from me and handed me a biscuit. "Did something happen that I didn't know about?"

I shook my head. "No. But I hate him. I really hate him and I wish he would just hurry up and get what's coming to him."

"That's a really serious wish you're asking for there Boris. I mean think of your mother. How would she feel?"

"Just fine. You and I both know that she doesn't need him to be happy. In fact she's way better off without him." I nodded more to reassure myself than him.

"Hm," was all he could respond before standing up and stretching. "Well I'm not entirely sure how you expect to accomplish something like that. Let me tell you he has swooned her since day one."

"No need to remind me," I said stuffing the biscuit into my mouth and watching him make the plates. "Uncle…can I ask you something?"

He looked over to me and nodded with a small smile on his face. "Shoot."

"Why is it that you never got married?" I asked suddenly. It was something I've always wanted to know. Was he having a secret affair that we didn't know about? I only hoped that he wasn't so closely related in the mind like that brother of his.

"Why do you ask that?" he said calmly as if this situation had been brought up before.

"Oh…just wondering. I mean. It's not like I am just noticing that you aren't married or anything… I just wanted to know what your reasoning behind it was."

He silently set the plate in front of me and smiled softly. "Well I wouldn't be your mysterious uncle if I were to tell you now would I?"

I laughed a little feeling a bit better and began to scarf down the food. "You just want to keep an excuse for me to come ask you questions when you're old and feeble."

He laughed a little and shook his head. "Nyet. I don't think I will ever be old and feeble. Now shut up and eat."

The dinner went by peacefully and all I could do was lay back on the couch and pat my stomach. Ah the feeling of a stuffed belly and the sound of international soccer moving across a well thought out bachelor pad.

It was rounding about nine o clock when the doorbell unexpectedly rang. I looked up from my English homework and glanced over at the door.

Uncle Genrikh looked over just as confused and slowly walked over reaching out for the handle. He glanced through the peep hole and raised an eyebrow opening it slowly.

Standing on the other side was none other than my father. I actually sat up in my chair and cleared my throat. "Dad?"

He looked over to me and walked past uncle into the house. "Boris. Get your things together. We have to go."

"Leaving so soon brother?" Uncle asked closing the door and standing in front of it a bit. "What's the rush? Have some dinner?"

"I don't need any," he said quickly. "Your mother will be angry if we don't call her from the house phone at a certain time. I for one don't need that right now."

I laughed a little closing my book and standing up. "Oh? You mean you're actually going to do something that she asks of you? That's a shocker."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked a bit angry.

"Well I was just expecting to spend the night over here and you three-way me into the phone conversation like you did last time. As if mom didn't find out about that hussy you had in the house." I shrugged.

He growled a little and grabbed me by the collar. "Listen you ungrateful little bastard. Don't forget I'm the one that set up your cushy little life style," he scolded as he threw me to the floor. "I can put you in the poor house and out on the streets if you keep up that attitude."

I stumbled to the floor but quickly regained my balance before he could move any closer to me. "You couldn't. You never can."

Before Nikolai could say anything else Genrikh walked over and stood in between the two of us. "Alright. Well I think that's enough of that. Boris, get your things together. Nikolai, come take a plate home for the two of you."

I stared at him for a few seconds before walking back towards the dining room where the rest of my things were sitting.

I could hear the two of them mumbling something back and forth while I was in the next room.

"You have no right to tell me how to raise my child Genrikh," Nikolai said angrily. "So back off."

"I'm not telling you how to raise him Nikolai. I'm just saying you should be cautious on how you handle the boy. He's a lot smarter than you give him credit for."

"What do you know?" he asked and looked over to me as I walked into the room. "Let's go."

I looked to Genrikh silently begging him to save me. Though sadly the only reaction I got was a look of defeat. Damnit. Another night alone locked inside of the bathroom…just what I need.

We pulled into the driveway of my parents' estate and I couldn't help but let out a sigh. "Oh yes, because your life is so hard Boris. Go ahead and cry."

"I'm not crying." I frowned and got out of the car slamming the door. "I just don't understand why you wouldn't let me stay there. It's closer to my school anyways."

Nikolai opened the door ignoring me already as he made his way into the house. "Please Boris. The last thing I want to hear from you right now is how to be a parent."

I held my tongue knowing that no one was here to save me from his wrath. I will never forget that night when he nearly drowned me in the tub.

_I went into the bathroom to that was connected to my parents' shower room. Only because it was the closest at the time. _

_I heard noises coming from the other room but I could have sworn I was home alone. I opened the door to see him with none other than Anitchka, the secretary that has been working for his office building for years. _

_It was only a matter of time before I had caught them together of course. I gasped a little pretending to be shocked and quickly closed the door. I could hear him moving out of the bath tub and coming for me. I had barely made it into the hallway when he grabbed me by the collar._

"_What did I tell you about knocking?" he asked calmly yet I could sense the venom in his voice. _

"_I didn't know you were home," I said simply. "So naturally I was curious as to why there were noises coming from the tub."_

_He swiftly turned me around and growled shoving me back into the bathroom. Anitchka had a towel wrapped around her and was pressing her back against the wall. Poor lady, she had no idea who she was sleeping with. _

_I could feel his grip on the back of my neck tighten as he shoved me over the edge of the tub. I reached out my hands in time to stop myself from fully falling in. _

"_Don't get smart with me boy. I told you that you can't win in a fight against me." He grinned._

"_Ni-nikolai…maybe I should go," Anitchka said softly._

_He pushed my head down further to a point where I could feel the steam of the heat on my face. "No need for that. Isn't that right Boris?"_

_I moved my eyes to look at her and glared. "She should have never been invited into the house to begin with."_

_He shoved my head into the water. I was totally unprepared that I accidentally took a breath. The tingle of the nerves from the hot water and the sting of the soap in my eyes were too much for me to handle. I fought to pull myself up. _

"_Nikolai! Nikolai stop you're going to kill him!" I could hear her muffled screams._

_He pulled my head up and raised an eyebrow watching as I coughed and gasped for air. "What was that you said Boris? I know I taught you to be a better gentleman than that to ladies especially if they are guests of the house."_

_I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. Oh how they burned with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns. "She….is….no…*cough* guest of mine…in this house."_

_Suddenly I felt my head being pushed back under the water. I could have sworn I was about to black out when he released his hand from my neck. I pulled myself back up and hacked the rest of the water out of my lungs._

_I could do nothing more but lay there and stare up at the ceiling. That was the day, four years ago, that I truly began to hate that man._

The next morning I left out of the house without so much of a word. I rode my bike to Felix's house and rode to school with him that morning. When we walked up to the school building he raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" he asked knowing that something happened between me and my father the night before.

"I don't want to talk about it really. I'm so…so mad I can't unclench my fists," I frowned and looked over to the tree. A group of kids were standing around it laughing and smoking cigarettes.

Felix reached his hand out to stop me but I was already out of his reach. The youngest of the group, Dmitri, was in my class. I walked over to him and held out my hand. "Light me."

Dmitri raised an eyebrow and pulled out a freshly unlit cigarette. "And what brings you back to our little hole in the wall? I thought your mother had scolded you into the ground about smoking."

"Just give me the damn stick," I growled taking it from him and pulling the lighter I stole off the mantle this morning out of my pocket. I made my way over to the corner of the school building and stuck the cigarette in my mouth. I flicked the handle three times before I finally got the flame to appear. Though before I could bring it any closer to my mouth a puff of air blew it out.

"Ew, I thought you quit that nasty habit," Nadia said crossing her arms. Behind her Natasha was walking slowly up the walkway towards the main building.

"I have. Now move," I said turning my back to her and lighting up the cigarette.

"But Boris! How could you have quit if you are…"

Nothing else could be heard after that point. I took in a breath and let the warmth of the nicotine fill my body. It was almost as if every nerve in my body was getting a Swiss massage right then and there.

I blew out the smoke and turned around to see Natasha standing next to Nadia. She raised an eyebrow and looked from me to the cigarette.

"I'm sorry Natasha. He doesn't smoke. I don't know what came over him," Nadia explained as she looked into my eyes. "Something…happened didn't it?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said putting the cigarette back up to my mouth.

Nadia knew when not to press me when it came to my home problems. "Da…Well I just wanted to tell you that Natasha and I possibly came up with some ideas for the commercial."

I shrugged and blew out another cloud.

"This smoke is making me sick," Natasha said softly and turned to walk around me. "Find me if you need me for the project," she said shortly and made her way into the building.

Felix then walked over and took the cigarette from me. "Boris…let's go inside. We can talk about this later if you want but…please don't become like Dmitri again."

I watched the cigarette in his hand and then thought of what my mother said. "Fine," I said coldly and walked into the building leaving Felix and Nadia to dispose of the foul stick.

The day passed as more of a blur than anything else. I skipped lunch and went directly to the back corner of the room in every class. It wasn't until last period when we were forced to work on our projects together that I had to talk.

"Felix and I are going to go get the video materials," Nadia said sadly. She hated to see me in this state. Mostly because the last time I was I snapped, leaving her in nothing but tears and me a black eye from her friends sitting in detention hall.

I nodded and the two proceeded to leave. "Well I guess we had better do something to make it look like we're busy," Natasha said and pulled out her notebook. "That is, if you're out of your mood."

"It's not a mood," I hissed. "I'm genuinely pissed. You wouldn't understand."

She looked to me as if I had offended her in some way. "Fine. But remember, you're the one that asked me to work on this stupid project with you. So there is no need to take your anger out on me or the rest of the group. I can't help that whatever problems you have are affecting you this much."

"Oh like you're one to talk," I said leaning back in my chair.

"Excuse me?" she asked looking up from her paper.

"You walk around here as if you are so miserable to be here and yet I know all you really want is to be accepted as a part of some group. I mean being the younger sister of two brothers and having an anal military father would make anyone that way. So don't go acting all high and mighty."

She looked at me with an intense glare and reached over the desks and slapped me across the face standing up. "How dare you talk to me as if you know me? You know nothing about me, my life or my family so stop sticking your nose in business it doesn't belong! Just because your father is a fake, lying con-artist of a politician and your mother's a dumb model doesn't mean you have to take your frustration out on the rest of the world!"

I held my cheek and slowly moved my head to look at her. "You can talk about my father all you want," I seethed through my teeth. "But don't you dare insult my mother."

"Or else what?" she challenged. "You're just a rich pretty boy who doesn't know how to stand up to his own father to defend his mother or his friends! Why should I be scared of a wimp like you?"

Before I could even move Felix ran over and grabbed my arms to hold me back. I could feel myself shaking. Was I really about to hit her? I had almost forgotten that there were other people in the room until I looked around to see the entire room staring at us. I then looked to the teacher and she motioned her finger for both of us to come to her.

"Detention," was all she said before handing us both a pink slip. "Tomorrow."

"But tomorrow is Saturday ma'am," Natasha said slowly returning her temper to normal.

"Yes this I know. Be here bright and early. 9 a.m. I will be sure to report this to your parents as well. So don't think you can get out of it."

I looked from the slip to her face. It turned an unhealthy white color. Almost as if she would rather die than have her parents find out she had a Saturday detention. Of course considering who her father was I wouldn't blame her.

"I…I…I hate you!" she yelled and ran to her desk grabbing her things before running out of the room.

I watched as she ran out before looking back to my pink slip. Great. Just what I needed, another reason for him to point out to me how stupid I am. I walked back to my desk and grabbed my things as well.

Felix placed his hand on my shoulder. Though I could tell that he was a bit afraid that I might snap again so he kept his distance. "You…want me to take you home again? I'm sure my mom won't mind you staying over for dinner. At least until your mo…"

"Nyet," I said sharply. I had to face this on my own like a man. "Thank you for the invitation though," I said before walking out of the room and towards the gym. I had to tell coach why it was I was going to be missing practice today and tomorrow.

The rest of the night inched by slowly as I laid in the bed. The door was locked and nothing but the smell of burnt left overs and my laptop blaring music could signify that I was still alive. The clock struck midnight. Still no call from either of them, still no sounds of the door opening and closing. I figured it was for the best that I spent the night alone and slowly drifted off to sleep.

My alarm blasted and I looked over to see the haunting eight double o staring me back in the face. I rubbed my eyes before accidently knocking it off the dresser, causing it to shut off but unfortunately unplug as well.

I sighed and stretched as I got up and walked over to the bathroom. After showering and attempting to shove breakfast down my throat I walked over to the door with my book bag. I turned around and looked at my empty house and sighed. "I'm leaving…" I called only to hear my echo respond.

When I arrived at the school building it was eerie how empty it was. It was like something out of a horror movie and I was to be the next victim to get attacked. I locked my bike and looked over my shoulder to see a red van-like vehicle pull up to the curb.

The front door opened and there Natasha stood looking as if she had just come back from the grave. Apparently she was right to think death was better than this. Hell I couldn't imagine how my night would have been like if my parents were home.

She glanced over to me and I could see the woman in the driver's side, possibly her mother, say something about me. Probably something about being a demon spawn for having her precious daughter sent to Saturday detention.

I checked the lock and walked into the building before she got any ideas about confronting me. When the nine o clock bell rang we were both in our seats on the opposite sides of the room. I couldn't help but look over at her once the teacher gave us our busy work exercise sheets.

I felt the anger and coldness radiating from her from over here. So much so that no matter how much I wanted to look at her to see if she was looking at me I stopped myself. Even at noon when we had lunch she made sure to sit as far away as possible as she could in the cafeteria. Leaving me to look longingly out at the soccer field as I watched my team mates practice.

That's when Anatoly looked over at me with a not-so-happy expression on his face. Shit. I forgot that he was a team member on my squad and her older brother. No doubt he had heard all sorts of horrible things about me from her already. I had to think of something.

If I continued to let things go like this not only would our group project grade suffer but I very well may be voted off the team for my actions and well…Anatoly's influence. I sighed and nodded to Anatoly who only smiled and continued kicking the ball.

I stood up and walked over to Natasha's table, though she continued to ignore me as if I wasn't there. I sat down across from her and sighed. "Listen Natasha. I apologize. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you or the rest of the group. You were right. It was uncalled for that I would even think it was okay."

I could feel her eyes land on me but I continued to stare at the table. "I understand if you still hate me. The things I said were hurtful. I lost my temper. I just hope that someday soon we can put this behind us."

She was silent for the next two long awkward minutes that I sat there. I finally stood up and sighed before turning to walk away.

"Wait…" she said softly and placed her milk carton down on her tray. "It's not all your fault you know. Stop trying to be all cute and martyr like." She sighed in annoyance.

"What?" I asked and turned around to look at her. I didn't know if I wanted to take that as an insult or a compliment.

"I'm saying I'm sorry too. I had no right to say those things about your family just as you didn't so…sorry."

I smiled a little and held out my hand. She took it and before she could move I pulled it up to my lips and kissed the back of her hand. "Cpasiba."

She blushed furiously and pulled her hand away. "This doesn't make us friends. I hope you know," she said taking her tray and walking away towards the garbage cans.

I could only smile wider and nodded. "I never said we were. I'm just glad for our mutual understanding. Now I don't have to worry about your brother beating me up."

"My brother? You know them? Or…him?" she asked confused.

"Da. He's on the soccer team with me."

"Is that the only reason you apologized to me?" she asked almost hurtfully.

"Nyet. I really meant it. That was reason number three."

"And reason number two was?"

"Our project grade," I said with a grin and began walking past her and towards the room. There was a pause before I heard her feet following after me.

"You better watch your back Markov," she said catching up to me.

"And why is that?" I asked clicking the locks on the lockers as I passed them in the hallway.

"I'm a lot tougher than you think," she said as a small smile crept onto her face.

I answered that with a smile myself and nodded. "Da. I'll remember that," I said as I followed her back into the classroom.

* * *

Awesome! Please review! Chapter 3 coming soon! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is a AU more or less of Axis Powers Hetalia OC's that my friend Lauren made up and asked me to write a fic for her. It is set in Russia (^^) and let me know what you think from there! I heart you Lauren! (Word bank is at the end of the fic)

* * *

Chapter 3

A favor or two

Two whole weeks have passed since my adventures into Saturday detention. Surprisingly ever since then Natasha and I have slowly but surely began talking more and more. The project was coming along a lot smoother now that we have settled our differences, though her take charge attitude was starting to get in the way.

"I can't take her anymore," Nadia pouted as she looked over to me from across the lunch table. "She's ruining everything. I liked her better when she was quiet and in the corner."

Felix grinned and pulled the straw out of his mouth. "Nyet. You're just jealous because she is starting to get along better with your Boris. I smell a girl fight coming on."

I laughed and shook my head. "Oh please. As if Natasha would ever fight Nadia. Especially over me."

"I would," Nadia huffed and hung onto my arm. "You're mine and I won't let anyone take you from me," she sniffed.

Felix rolled his eyes. "Oh please. If there ever were to be a show down I would totally put my money on Natasha. No offense."

Nadia stuck her tongue out at Felix and sighed. "Don't underestimate me. Besides she isn't your type at all? Is she Boris?"

"You aren't either," Felix answered for me. "If I recall Boris's dream woman is blonde for starters. Secondly she…"

I looked over to him to find him staring with his mouth open. "What? What's wrong?" I asked him before looking over my shoulder at what he was eyeing.

Katiya was making her way over slowly. A clipboard in her hand and her glasses placed perfectly on the top of her hair. Her bun was a bit messy as single curls caressed the sides of her face. I must admit, she was a beautiful girl. "Markov," she said sharply and snapped me out of my daze.

"Da?" I asked smoothly feeling the death glare coming from both Nadia and Felix.

"I request your presence in the student council room after lunch," she said handing me a green slip. "Here is your permission to arrive to class late."

I looked at the slip and then back up at her. "Oh I see. Sounds pretty important if you want me to skip class."

"Well I know how busy you are with your after school activities," she raised an eyebrow. "Besides we very well can't use the student council's meeting time on you."

I nodded. "So that's the real reason huh. Da. I'll be there."

Katiya nodded with a faint smile on her face. She then looked over to Felix and laughed softly. "You are Garagreen right?"

Felix sat up straight and looked as if he was sweating bullets under his uniform blazer. "D-da!"

Katiya placed a hand on his shoulder and patted it. "Da well…I look forward to seeing your test scores this semester. I remember you were surprisingly excellent for a freshman last year. You just may earn a spot on the council if you keep up the good work," she nodded. "Stop by at the meeting after school."

Felix was extremely red in the face as he looked up at her and nodded without a word.

"Da. Then I will see you all later," she said before walking off.

I looked over to Felix and snapped my fingers. "Hellooo?"

"Da…I'll meet with you after school," he said almost in a daze.

Nadia and her friends laughed as they looked over to him. "You do know that she's gone Felix right?"

He blinked and shook his head. "Huh? What? What just happened?"

"I think you just wet yourself," Nadia teased and poked his arm multiple times.

"Boris get your woman," he growled and shook his head.

I laughed and shook my head. "I wonder what this is about," I said looking down at the green slip.

"Who cares about that? Katiya asked me, ME to come to the student council meeting today! What do I say? What should I bring?" Felix flipped.

The bell rang and I stood up thanking the fact that I could get out of his crazy presence. "If she mentions it then I will definitely let you know," I grinned.

I made my way up the stairs again once the hallway was cleared out. My second time this month being up on the junior level floor. I was beginning to feel important. I walked over to the student council room and sighed knocking on the door.

"Come in," Katiya's smooth voice came from inside of the prestigious room.

I opened the door and made my way inside. Three voluptuous looking junior/senior students and a couple of geeky males were gathered around the table in front of the large MacBook desktop. "You called for me Kati-."

"Boris, that's your name, right?" one of the voluptuous female students, a blonde one at that, came over to me and closed the door behind me. Her arm trailed from the handle, up my back and over my shoulder. "You're even cuter in person."

Now I must admit I am not one that gets shy, especially around beautiful ladies. If anything I let my obnoxiously over-bearing ego show to impress them in some sort of way that would make them swoon. But her blue eyes that long curly blonde hair, that short uniform skirt, those succulent breasts bulging out of that bottom up top. I had to hide my excitement.

"E-excuse me?" I croaked trying to get my voice back.

"My name is Sasha," she grinned running her finger down my cheek. "Pep squad captain. Remember? We sat across from each other on the bus to the championship game last year?" she then proceeded to caress my forearm. Immediately I wanted to flex my muscles.

"D-da. I do," I said regaining myself and leaned back against the door to up my cool factor. "Sorry if I'm a bit surprised. I can't believe I would forget such a face as yours."

Sasha laughed and placed her hands on her hips. "You know if I recall it is customary for pep squad captain and soccer stars to date. Are you by any chance free tonight after practice?"

Of all the horrible images that were about to play through my head they were abruptly interrupted by the motherly voice. "Sasha, Markov. I suggest you two to continue this conversation later and be so kind as to get a room AFTER the meeting? Some of us have class to go to," Katiya rolled her eyes.

Sasha looked to me before strutting over to her chair and sitting down. "So let's get on with this."

The nerdy senior stood up and pushed his glasses further up his nose before offering me a seat. "Mr. Markov. I have gathered in my recent observations of you as of late that you are quite popular among the student body."

"Having all to do with HIS body no doubt," Sasha chimed in with a giggle.

He rolled his eyes and continued. "The senior class wants to throw a party in honor of the international students leaving to go home at the end of the semester. We noticed that with your impressive family linage," he started.

"Large bank account," the other male student coughed.

The nerdy guy glared at the table and then looked to me apologetically. "Ah…yes well and your access to resources needed to help provide the party favors. In exchange we could have you head the committee?"

Shocking. I, the spoiled yet popular rich boy, was invited to help on a senior project because I had connections and the funds. "I see. So really you just want me for my money?"

Katiya stood up and fixed her glasses. "Oh for tzars sake Markov think about it. You do us this favor and we will have to do you a favor in return. Get it? It's a win-win situation. Besides your mother is a model so I'm sure she's traveled around the world and can help us with international flare for the party."

"Please don't wish that," I mumbled to myself and covered my face with my palm.

Sasha nudged me with her foot to get my attention and smiled. "Really, it's a party that you or your little friends wouldn't want to miss. And how much cooler would you be if you got to say that you went and lead a senior project?"

"But how do you expect me to get the money? It's not like my parents are so generous that they will just write me a check for whatever amount it is that I ask them for," I said before realizing that I had just entered into the verbal contract of participating.

Katiya, who had indeed planned for that to happen, walked over to me and rested her arm on my shoulder. "I had such high hopes for you. Unfortunately you aren't as smart as I had perceived you to be."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Your father is a political figure, da? And what is it that all politicians want more than anything?" she asked with a grin on her face.

I sat there for a minute hoping this wasn't a trick question. "Um…money?"

"No silly. Positive publicity. When people see a politician going out and doing things in the community, especially with the future leaders of our great motherland, they like them even more. And what happens when a politician is well liked?"

I sat there again and looked to her a bit confused. "They get more money?"

"Nyet. They get re-elected. And what happens when you get re-elected?" she asked as if I knew the answer to this one.

"More money?" I hesitated.

"Spoken like a true rich kid," Sasha winked and nodded her head.

"Yes more money. You win, we win, and your father wins. Everyone is happy."

I must say if the KGB doesn't hire Katiya right out of graduation I will send them a letter telling them how stupid they are for passing up such a seductive persuasive genius. I sighed and looked around the room. They all really were counting on me. Sure our school may have been private but with the new renovations being done to build a second building for the elementary school we had no extra money for clubs. And whatever was left went to sports and drama, the two money makers. AKA…me.

"Alright fine I'll ask my father tonight over dinner," I caved and watched as they all jumped up and down with excitement. "But I'm not guaranteeing you anything!"

Katiya smiled and patted my shoulder. "All I ask of you is 7,100 rubles."

"I don't understand why it is you need this "sponsorship" of mine. Can't you guys do a fundraiser of sorts or something?" I asked trying to back out the more I thought about how I would have to talk to that MAN if I really wanted to help out.

Katiya shook her head. "All options have been taken into consideration. Unfortunately for us though the type of event we are trying to plan is only able to happen on a certain day and at a certain time."

"Which is?" I asked afraid of what her answer might be.

"Next weekend," the nerdy guy answered for me and turned the laptop around to show me the screen. "The theme of the party is All Hollow's Eve. A European holiday that has become more and more popular throughout the centuries even though it has now turned into a commercial holiday for children. I was thinking we could throw a party that really delved into the spirit of the dead~" he said wiggling his fingers and speaking in a creepy voice.

"Ah! I think I've heard of that holiday before. Really popular in American especially with kids and college students," I said grinning for my extensive knowledge of foreign lands.

"Great," Katiya said concluding the meeting. "Then we expect a status update by the end of the week. Until then!" she smiled shooing me out the room.

After school I sighed and looked over to Felix before glancing back out the window. "And that's pretty much all that happened."

"A Halloween party huh? I've always wanted to have one of those," he smiled. "You should definitely go for it."

"I think you forgot one thing," I said slouching into my chair as we drove up the driveway to my house. "I have to talk to HIM about it."

"Well how about asking your mom to talk to him for you. Surely he wouldn't say no to her," Felix deduced.

"Yeah right after morally defacing her in some humiliating way. That's the only way he would agree to letting her give me something that would bring me the slightest bit of happiness."

Felix looked to me with a raised eyebrow as I opened the door and paused. "You don't know what they're like behind closed doors," I sighed and waved to his mom before walking up to my front door.

After the car was out of sight I took a deep breath and unlocked the door walking in. "What do you mean you can't come! Nickoli! We've been planning this trip for months! You even said it would be good for you and Borya to have some male bonding time together with the men in the family!" Mama said aggregated. She wasn't yelling, at least not yet.

"Natalia please. I only said that because your family was in the room at the time. As if I really give a rat's ass about going down to some middle of the nowhere town to see your relatives," Nickoli replied casually. "Besides the whole time we're there they are going to do nothing but talk about us behind our backs and beg for money. They're all a bunch of lazy bums who just want to get on the inheritance train. Well I for one am not having it."

Great. Exactly what I needed to come home to. I should have just ran out of the office as soon as Katiya said the words 'We need you'. How could I have been so stupid to agree to helping them out? My father is the most greedy and financially selfish person in all of Russia. Positive publicity or not he wouldn't help a starving man on the street if Sir Russia himself were standing there to congratulate him afterwards.

"All I'm saying Nikki is we go for a day or two and just make an appearance. You know how the family gets and besides I'm sure Borya would love to see his cousins again. He doesn't have many playmates his own age. Him being an ONLY child and all," she said stressing the fact yet again that she didn't have a second child.

"Well that's too bad for him. If the kid wasn't so stuck on being a pretentious prick then maybe he would have a friend or two," he laughed a little. Yes, because my failure is so amusing.

"So you would rather us hear about this later during Christmas? About how we're too GOOD to show up to any of the family functions anymore?" Mama pressed again.

"Oh for tzars sake Natalia shut up. If you want to go to the damn thing so bad then be my guest. But you're going alone," he said angrily. I could hear him getting up from whichever chair in the living room he was sitting in. When I realized I still hadn't left the front foyer. I began taking my shoes off and hoped that maybe I could sneak up to my room without them noticing.

Mama then walked quickly out into the hall and spotted me just as I had made it onto the first step. "Borya! Tell your father that he's being unreasonable again!"

I laughed a little at how cute her face was when she was all puffed up and angry like that. "If I were to do that mama he would beat me and send me to China to work in a sweat shop."

Nickoli then walked out into the hall with a grin on his face. "Don't be silly boy. I would send you to work in the rice fields instead."

Geez. Love you too Dad.

"In all honesty Mama if he doesn't want to go then don't force him," I said and then realized I was actually defending the man. But before I took it back with some snide remark I thought that I could actually use this opportunity to my advantage. I get him out of going to the reunion. He writes me a check for school. It was worth a shot.

Nickoli was even too stunned to come up with something to say. Honestly just seeing him there speechless was way more satisfaction than I even bargained for by just walking through the front door. "Da. So that's settled then. I'm not going."

"But who will I give that extra ticket to?" Mama whined slightly as she crossed her arms.

I smiled devilishly and walked over to her with an innocent look on my face. "Mama. Give it to Uncle Genrikh. You know that family LOVES to see HIM when we go to those events."

Nickoli stopped on his way to the dining room and looked back at me with a raised eyebrow. He knew I was up to something. Now if only I could get him to write that check. "Genrikh wouldn't go. He's too busy with his work saving the country or some horse shit like that to be lolly gagging in the country."

Mama smiled. "I could ask Genrikh to go! That's a wonderful idea Borya~" she then caught on to my little plan and pranced around. "We could all drive up there together and eat breakfast together. I don't know where Genrikh would sleep though. They only have two guest bedrooms, and Borya is too much of a big boy to sleep beside his mama of course," she stopped and looked to Nickoli. "I guess he will just have to sleep…"

"Outside in the grass where he belongs because only I'm allowed to sleep next to you in bed," Nickoli growled as he watched Mama squeal with excitement.

"YAY! I'll go call them now! Oh what to pack!" she giggled as she ran up the stairs.

"What was that for?" Nickoli asked me sharply. "You did that on purpose didn't you? And here I thought you would want to have me not go on the trip."

"Why so you can stay here and continue your extra-curricular activities with your secretary's roommate?" I asked rolling my eyes now unable to keep track of all the hussy's that come in and out of this estate.

"What I do in my spare time is none of your business," he reminded me and clinched his fists.

"Fine. I'll agree to that and I won't tell Mama where you've really been when you missed all of those dinners last week," I grinned. "On one condition."

"You can't bribe me," he laughed and moved his hair out of his face. "I'm the only person that pretty boy face of yours won't work on."

"Me? Bribe? Never. I'm your son…DAD. All I ask of you is an exchange. Man to man. No tricks, no lies just something to get us both through this traumatic experience they call family gatherings."

"You would rather not see your cousins?" he asked almost surprised.

"I'd rather scoop my eyes out with spoons to be honest," I said honestly.

"Keep talking," Nickoli said now giving me his full attention.

In that moment I almost felt like I had an actual relationship with him. And before you say anything no I'm not going all soft and giving him a father of the year award or anything like that. But I felt like I could tell him anything and that he actually wanted to listen to something I had to say that didn't involve him cheating or grabbing my head and banging it against a hard surface. Call me crazy but deep down I wonder if this is all I ever wanted. To talk to him. But now wasn't the time to lose myself. That would have to come later as this conversation right now is strictly business.

"Have you ever heard of All Hollow's Eve?"

* * *

And there you have it! :)

Please review! 3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is a AU more or less of Axis Powers Hetalia OC's that my friend Lauren made up and asked me to write a fic for her. It is set in Russia (^^) and let me know what you think from there! I heart you Lauren!

* * *

Chapter 4

Power of Persuasion

The weekend came sooner than I had imagined and I still hadn't gotten a straight answer out of my father. We made our way down the highway at such high speeds that if so much as a fly were to hit the window it would be obliterated. I looked over at Genrikh and shook my head. I hadn't expected him to come as well as my father. Of course with the both of them there this would only make the trip that much more interesting.

"Oh Genrikh, I'm so glad that you could make it on the trip! You know you are as much a part of my family as my other two boys here," Natalia smiled widely.

Genrikh looked up to the front passenger's seat at her with a small smile and nodded. "Well I must say if I hadn't come then there wouldn't be much of anything for me to do back in Moscow."

Nickoli looked in the rear view mirror at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is that supposed to mean? Are you finally admitting that you aren't doing anything with your life but stalking me and my family?"

Genrikh couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Oh please Nickoli as if I have to stoop as low as "spy" on you three. You do realize that I have a key to your house. I'm just polite enough to knock at the front door."

"You have a what?" Nickoli asked practically swerving off the road. "Why the HELL do you have a key? And who gave it to you?"

Natalia looked up at Nickoli with a guilty smile and shrugged her shoulders a bit. "Well someone needed to keep the spare key when Boris was too young to go around town on his own."

"And what do you mean polite enough to knock! You should knock, you don't live there! So give me the key back," Nickoli growled holding his hand behind Natalia's seat at Genrikh.

"I don't think you should have shared that information with him," I said as I looked from uncle to the window. "You know how "protective" of his things he is."

Genrikh rolled his eyes a little. "As if I would want to take anything from his home anyways. You aren't the only Markov with a loaded bank account in this country."

"Good. I'll be sure to tell the family that when we get there and they start whining about how they don't have any money and that we should be so generous as to pay off their debts," Nickoli grinned.

"Speaking of finances, Borya what were you talking about after dinner the other night? Your classmates are throwing a party or something in a week or so?" Natalia asked looking back at him.

I nodded. "Da, I was asking father here if he would be so generous as to make a considerable donation to our student council fund."

Nickoli laughed a little under his breath. "Like I said, of what benefit would I get out of helping your school throw an international masquerade?"

Genrikh looked over to me knowing that I had a plan to back up my argument. He sat back and waited to see how I would approach this. Though I knew in the back of my mind that he was going to help me out if I were to paint myself into a corner and Nickoli refused.

"Plenty. I'm surprised that you don't realize this already," I said confidently.

He looked back at me and smirked. "Convince me."

I thought for a moment and then looked out the window trying to find the best words to say so that he could get him on the first point of the argument. Then I thought about what Katiya had said at the council meeting. "Well tell me," I started. "You're a politician da? What is it that all politicians want?"

Natalia looked back at me and thought for a second. "Money?"

Nickoli shrugged. "You tell me if you know the answer."

"Positive publicity," I repeated from memory. "When people see a politician going out and doing things in the community, especially with the future leaders of our great motherland, they like them even more. And what happens when a politician is well liked?"

Natalia took a stab at it again. "They get more votes!"

I nodded. "Exactly, if the student council promoted that the donation was made by non-other than you, the faculty and their parents would have no choice but to spread the word about your good deed in the community. More votes means re-election. And what happens when a politician gets reelected?"

Genrikh looked at me with a pleased smile and nodded. "More money, trust in the people and a longer term."

I nodded and looked up at Nickoli. "Exactly. Think of it as an investment for not only your future but mine as well."

Nickoli looked back at me in the mirror and his smile grew a little bigger than I had seen it in a long time. "You truly are my son. I am not only convinced but impressed that you actually took the time to think about this in such detail."

I couldn't help but laugh on the inside and shrugged a little. "Well, being that I am your son I knew you were going to test me so I had to come prepared."

Natalia laughed and pulled her bottle of water out of her purse. "Oh isn't this just so much fun? I love family bonding time with my three favorite people on the planet."

Nickoli rolled his eyes a bit and grabbed the bottle from her and took a sip. "Yes. Isn't it just delightful?"

The weekend flew by and there weren't any casualties at the family picnic. Luckily for everyone Nickoli was on his best behavior and NOT drinking for once. By the time the trip was over Genrikh had placed everyone's luggage into the trunk while the family said their final goodbyes.

"So are you glad I invited you along?" I asked my uncle as I walked over to the back door and opened it.

"So it was your idea to drag me along?" Genrikh raised an eyebrow. "I'll remember that the next time I need a favor from you."

I laughed and shook his head. "I highly doubt you would need anything from me anytime soon. After all I am only a high school student."

Genrikh waved his hand at me and closed the trunk. "Your point? I was already learning to snipe and hand to hand combat at your age."

"Then I'm glad I still have a few more years before I can be "asked" to join your military club," I snidely remarked.

"Don't insult my job. If it weren't for my department you wouldn't have the luxuries that you do today," he began to lecture.

I ducked into the car to get away from the nag fest that was about to begin. "Da, da, da. I'm grateful and what not," I said with a small smile on my face.

We returned home to the Markov mansion and Natalia got out of the car and stretched. "Oh that was a wonderful vacation. I feel refreshed and revitalized."

"How is that possible? You were the one running around the most when we were there," Nickoli asked as he began unloading the trunk with Genrikh. "And don't think I've forgotten that you have my key. Now give it back."

"I'm going to have to decline," he said softly. "I'm not going to give you anything back. That key was given to me by the mistress of the household. And in the family we grew up in, I'm sure you remember as you were there, the mistress always has the last say."

"That's right Nicky," Natalia pouted. "What's so wrong about Genrikh having a key? It's helpful for someone else to have one in case of an emergency, da?"

"If there was an emergency I would hope the first person you would call wouldn't be HIM," he said envious.

I couldn't help but laugh as he watched the three. "You all sound like the kids in my hallway at school."

Genrikh couldn't help but smile as well as he walked into the house with Natalia's many suitcases full of souvenirs. "That makes me feel younger. It certainly has been a long time since I have been in the hallways of a high school."

Nickoli chimed in. "Centuries I'm sure."

Natalia interrupted and waltzed in between the two. "So Genrikh darling are you staying for dinner tonight?"

Nickoli coughed and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Talia I'm sure that he has much to catch up on now that he has been away from the office for more than 48 hours."

Genrikh shook his head and came up on the other side of Natalia. "I would love to stay for dinner if you would have me," he smiled.

"Good! Then it's settled! Joli! Set an extra place for dinner tonight," Natalia called as she moved to go freshen up for the meal.

Nickoli glared at Genrikh before following Natalia up the stairs. "I'm watching you," he said under his breath.

The phone rang and I used that as his excuse to escape. I walked over to the phone that was in the family room and picked it up. "Markov residence, Boris speaking."

"Just the man I wanted to talk to," the familiar female voice said through the ear piece. "How was your trip?"

"Who is this?" I asked as he took a seat on the love seat.

"I'm hurt Markov, you can't recognize my voice?" she asked and made a fake crying noise. "And after all the time we spent in the student council room."

"Katiya?" I asked and sat up a bit. "How did you get my number?"

"Is that really a question that you should be asking me right now? I do have access to the student information database after all."

"Right," I said under his breath feeling as if I should have known that. "So what did you call me for? You don't seem the type of girl that would just sit around and chat for your leisure."

"Correct you are. I have a purpose for my call and I would hope you would know the subject already considering our last conversation."

I laughed under his breath at her tone. She sounded like a mob boss calling her henchman for update statuses on the hit. Almost like my grandfather. I shook his head and focused. "Da. The donation. I believe my father has committed to it."

"Good. May I speak with him?" she asked softly.

"You…want to talk to him? What for?" I asked nervously.

"There are rules and regulations to donating Markov and I need to make sure your father understands that we need that money first thing tomorrow morning," she explained.

I sighed and nodded. "Da. Please wait a moment," he set the phone down and ran up the stairs skipping steps as he went. "Nic…Father!" I yelled.

Nickoli poked his head out of the bedroom window and looked down the hall at Boris. "What?"

"There is someone on the phone for you," I said stopping mid step.

"Well tell them I'm busy and to call back another time."

"I can't. They're with the school and need to talk to you now about the "donation" you're giving," I said and raised an eyebrow.

Nickoli sighed with annoyance and moved back into the room. "Fine go hang up the downstairs phone," he commanded though he knew very well I would be listening in and walked over to the phone by the bed. "This is Nikolai," he said professionally as he picked up the phone.

"Mister Markov, a pleasure to finally speak to you," Katiya's voice said over the phone. "I hope Boris has told you the reason for me calling?"

"And this is?" he asked taking a seat on the bed.

"Nicky~ what about this dress for dinner?" Natalia called as she twirled out of the large walk-in closet.

Nickoli waved his hand at her and turned away to listen to the reply on the phone.

Seeing that he was on the phone she pouted and walked back into the closet. "And you say Genrikh is a workaholic," she said under her breath.

"Katiya Doludenko sir," she said in an official manner. "I am president of the student council committee and the one that asked your son for your permission of donation. I have heard from him that you have decided to help out?"

Nickoli smiled a bit remembering when he was student council president back in high school and couldn't help but feel a bit of respect from this girl. If she was able to win the election and persuade Boris to come ask him for money then she must have been a worthy president indeed.

"Da I have accepted your request to help out with your masquerade as Boris described it," he said as he laid back on the bed.

"I, along with the entire junior and senior class is most appreciative of your substantial contribution," Katiya nodded. "If it is okay with you though sir we would like to have the money as soon as possible. I don't know if Boris has told you or not but the party we are trying to throw is in the next coming week."

"I see," he said and stroked his chin. "How much money are we talking here?"

"Boris hasn't told you?" Katiya raised an eyebrow. "Well not a lot of money I assure you sir but an ample amount that there would be no way for us to raise it in three days."

"And that is?" he asked again.

"About 8,000 rubles," she said confidently.

I took the phone away from my ear and mouthed the words under my breath. "8,000? That's way more than what she said to me in the student council room."

"8,000 you say? Not a lot indeed. In fact if you all wanted to get really authentic in this Halloween theme that you are going for why don't you hire my wife's consultant to set up the entire thing for you? The man is a creative genius. After all, my wife only employs the best. That way the student body can focus on the grades and costuming instead of setting up, finding food, DJ's or event halls."

I could feel Katiya's grin from across the city, this girl certainly had a way of getting what she wanted. "But sir that would going way above and beyond our agreement. There would have to be some way that I could repay you for all of your hard work."

Nickoli never turned down a way for someone to be indebted to him. "I'm sure we could think of something. For now just focus on the project at hand. I will send the consultant to the school tomorrow after school to meet with you. Boris should recognize him right away so have him introduce you two. I'm sure it will be to your liking."

"Thank you so much sir. I'm sure the faculty, student body AND their parents will be more than happy to hear about this," Katiya assured him. "Until tomorrow."

"Da, have a nice night," he said hanging up the phone.

I was about to hang up the phone when I heard her voice.

"I know you were listening in this entire time."

I placed the phone back to my ear and narrowed my eyes. "You sure have a knack for persuading people into getting what you want. I'm sure you'll make a fine secret agent someday."

Katiya couldn't help but laugh. "I'm going to take that as a compliment as you're right I will. But don't be spiteful with me just because I can talk sweet to your father and convince him that his investment into the school will guarantee him the next election. You do want your father to have a job, da?"

"Don't insult me," I said sharply. "I admit what you did was clever but don't think that you have some kind of hold on my father now. You are indebted to him and boy will he ever try to take advantage of that to the fullest extent."

"You seem to have more issues with your father than you let on," she cooed. "Is it something you feel like getting off your chest?"

"Not to you," I huffed.

"No need to be nasty. After all I am the one doing you a favor Markov, remember that," she said before hanging up.

"Who does she think she is?" I asked as he hung up the phone angrily.

"Woman troubles?" Genrikh asked as he walked into the room looking at him curiously.

"Far from it," I said and then thought. "Well…at least not with her."

Genrikh laughed. "Ever the popular one with the ladies. You're a Markov alright. Better be careful though, the gift could quickly turn into a curse before you know it."

I shook his head. "I have a girlfriend remember? Speaking of which I'm going to go and call her now. I need to vent," I said standing up and walking out of the room.

Genrikh watched him walk out and thought to himself how fast Boris was growing up. It seemed every time he came around for a family function the boy was getting bigger and bigger. He looked out into the hallway and saw Natalia waltzing around the rooms gracefully and a smile crept onto his face. "Natalia," he said softly.

"Yes darling," she sang as she whipped around.

"You know Boris has a girlfriend right?" he asked curious to know about this girl.

"Da," she said as she walked over to Genrikh and fixed his shirt collar out of habit. "An odd girl she is. I mean she's very pretty and has the laughter of a young me but…there is just something off about her. Her obsession with Borya is…well a bit too much for someone her age. She's already talking about baby names for when they get married!"

Genrikh looked to her with a raised eyebrow. "Sounds like someone I know," he teased.

"Oh please," Natalia shooed as she waved her hand. "I wasn't like that at her age. Maybe in my early twenties but that was AFTER my career was established."

"So you don't like her?" Genrikh questioned.

"Oh I never said that. Anyone who makes my Borya happy is okay in my book. But I just don't think she is the type of girl he would go for. I mean…I always took Borya as one who would like more of a challenge in a woman."

"Unlike Nickoli," Genrikh said under his breath.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Natalia asked looking to him with crossed arms.

He shook his head and laughed. "Ah. Nothing," he said walking towards the dining room. "Why don't we go see if dinner is ready, hm?"

Natalia smiled and nodded not being able to stay mad at him. "Da. I have a feeling that all of us have a long day tomorrow. But a good day. So we should eat up and head to bed."

"Da," Genrikh said wrapping his arm around her and leading her towards the dining room. "I completely agree."

* * *

And there you have it! :3 Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is a AU more or less of Axis Powers Hetalia OC's that my friend Lauren made up and asked me to write a fic for her. It is set in Russia (^^) and let me know what you think from there! I heart you Lauren!

* * *

Chapter 5

Of the Rich and Famous

I walked into the school building the next day and felt like a totally different person. All of the upperclassmen where coming up to me and thanking me for my father's contribution to the dance. It was like I was famous or something.

"Boris! Boris look!" Nadia smiled as she ran over to me holding a school newspaper. "Look at the front page article!"

I took the paper from her and read the front page headline. "Markov candidate saves dance?"

Nadia nodded and kissed my lips. "You're a hero! Famous even among the student body!" she squealed and linked our arms together. "Isn't that wonderful?"

I shook my head confused. "But wait, how did anyone even find out about this? I mean my father only agreed to it yesterday!"

Nadia shrugged. "News is news my love. It's their job to find out in speedy sometimes unorthodox ways."

I looked to her and then began to laugh. "You make no sense sometimes," I teased.

"But that's why you love me," she smiled and kissed my cheek. "Now let's go before people start bombarding you in the halls!"

"Boris!" Felix called from down the hall and ran over to us.

"Too late," Nadia pouted.

"Boris! People all over the school are talking about you! I take it your father said yes?" he grinned.

"Unfortunately he did," I sighed.

"Don't you mean fortunately? I mean come time next year when it comes for junior senior elections people will remember this," Felix nodded.

"As if I'm running for student council. That's the last thing I want my father to think, that I'm trying to follow in his footsteps," I turned and began walking towards home room.

Felix laughed a little. "Well no one said you had to become a politician like him Boris. But I'm just saying using your father's influence in this positive way will definitely open a lot of doors for you."

"Stop," I said looking over at him. "You're starting to sound like my uncle," I shuttered.

Felix laughed and rolled his eyes. "Is your mother the only one in your house that you like?"

Nadia nodded. "I want to be just like her when I get older. Married to my love with sons that will serve Sir Russia and a big beautiful house," she said dreamingly.

I ignored Nadia and looked to Felix. "Da, of course. Why would I need to like anyone else in my family?"

"Boris," a familiar voice came from behind them.

I turned around and looked to see who it was that was calling me. I looked back to see none other than Anatoly staring me down. "Da? Anatoly?"

Felix whispered to me. "You know this guy?"

I nodded and watched him carefully.

"I just came to send you the message from coach. He expects you to be at practice today after school so don't be late," he said almost demandingly as if he was scolding me. The nerve of him.

"Da, tell him that I will be there as soon as I meet with Katiya and the coordinator of the junior senior dance," I said truthfully. To be honest I couldn't wait to get back on the field and let off some built up rage.

"Understood," he said before turning and walking away.

Felix looked over to me and continued to walk towards class. "Isn't that Natasha's brother?"

"Why does that family have an odd obsession with you?" Nadia pouted grabbing onto my arm tightly.

"They don't. It's just her father and my uncle work together. That's all. I didn't even know about them really. I actually didn't know that her family was even here in Moscow until her transfer."

"Well whatever that's the least of our worries," Felix assured. "What's more important now is that we have tickets to the dance thanks to you!"

"I am SO excited!" Nadia beamed. "We'll be the only sophomores there, which means everyone will know that we are somebodies."

Boris laughed. "I already am a somebody thank you very much."

"Oh no, his head is inflating," Felix teased. "Someone give me a needle."

I couldn't help but laugh as the day seemed to be starting off with a hitch. That is until I felt a pair of unwanted eyes staring at me from behind. I whipped my head around to see nothing but my fellow classmates roaming the halls.

"Something wrong?" Nadia asked as she looked back as well.

"No…nothing," I said and continued walking with her towards the room.

Lunch time rolled around a lot faster than I expected. Everything appeared normal until I realized I hadn't talked to Natasha all morning. Normally we would spat smart ass remarks back and forth during lectures to see who was correct. But today she seemed a little more spaced out than usual like something was on her mind.

I looked over to her usual table with her brothers and saw that they were there but she wasn't. Neither of them looked too concerned either meaning they knew exactly where she was. I don't know why my curiosity got the better of me but before I knew it I was standing in front of their table with my tray in hand.

Anatoly looked up mid bite and raised an eyebrow. "You need something Markov?"

His older brother hadn't even bothered to acknowledge my presence. He just continued to eat whatever it was on his plate and read the book sitting next to his tray.

"Ah…well I was just wondering where Natasha was is all," I said truthfully.

Anatoly watched me for a second and then grinned. "She's out practicing and said she would eat lunch outside while she was out there so she won't be joining us for lunch."

I thought to myself for a while and frowned. Natasha never mentioned being on any team of sorts and even so there was no way that she could have joined one this late in the school year. Unless of course it was a club and not a team, but that didn't seem like her type of thing anyways.

"If you're wondering what it is check it out for yourself. She's out at the back of the gymnasium," Anatoly pointed.

I nodded and headed away from the table not realizing I had left my tray at theirs.

"What did you go and do that for?" Marko asked as he watched me walk away.

"What? You know that you were waiting for something interesting to happen," Anatoly smiled smoothly. "Well you got your wish."

I made my way outside to the gymnasium windows. Peeking through to the outside I saw Natasha standing there with her hands on her hips. She looked concentrated almost as if she was trying to figure something out. Even though she had a rough tomboyish look to her the uniform skirt still flattered her long slender legs.

I shook my head and tried to get back to the subject at hand. Targets. She bent over and picked up a bow that was lying on the ground. That's when I realized she had a basket full of bows tied to her back but that could only mean…archery?

Why in the world would a girl like Natasha want to join the archery club? I watched as she angled her arrow on the bow and closed one eye. She was about to let go when someone stopped her. It was a muffled voice that I couldn't make out but when I saw the face I instantly knew.

A tall messy brown haired guy walked out onto the field and over to her. He mouthed some words and ran his hand over hers and stood behind her. I could see the blush on her cheeks from here which for some reason infuriated me beyond reasoning. He lined himself up perfectly with hers and whispered into her ear.

SNAP! The arrow suddenly flew through the sky and landed perfectly on the target. He looked to her in a sort of "I told you so" smirk and shrugged. She puffed up her cheeks in retaliation but then let out a laugh. Something I had never seen Natasha do before. Could it be that she was so comfortable with this guy that she could show him her smile? And why hadn't I…

That feeling again. It came back. That cold stare. I looked back out the window to see his piercing green eyes staring at me as if he was looking right into my soul. I backed away from the window and ran back towards the cafeteria. I had no excuse of explanation as to why I was there and I didn't want to think of one now.

"What is it?" Natasha asked as she turned to look at the gym door.

"Oh nothing," he smiled walking past her and to the target. "Just a pest that I will soon be rid of."

She raised an eyebrow and watched him pull the arrow out of the target. "You sure you and Anatoly are friends? You seem like one Marko would want to hang out with."

He walked over to her and leaned in so close that she could feel his lips an inch away from hers. "They aren't the ones I'm most interested in," he said seeing her blush brighten and quickly moved away before she could push him away.

I got back to the cafeteria and stopped in front of the door. I had decided I would just go to my locker before the next class since I didn't want to explain why I had missed my favorite meal of the day.

The final bell rang and I couldn't help but sprint out of the door. I couldn't be late for practice and I couldn't leave Katiya hanging with Mr. Viktor. I ran to the front entrance of the hall and sighed seeing him just arriving. Boy would I never hear the end of it if I had kept him waiting.

"Boris! Oh it's so nice to see you again. Your mother never brings you to the studio anymore," he smiled walking over to me giving me a hug. The strong smell of his designer cologne choking me about as much as his grip.

"Da, well…busy busy you know what with school and all," I said turning and straightening myself up.

"Ever the social butterfly like your mother. Well I'm glad to hear it. So where is this president that I need to meet?"

"This way," I said being glad to get rid of him. Now I like the guy, he treats Mama right and all. But his flashy personality is not one of my taste. His lime green pants and multi-colored…everything. We walked upstairs to the student council office and I was hoping the upperclassmen weren't looking at me like I was the weird one.

As if on cue the council door opened and Katiya walked out with a small smile on her face. I hadn't seen her since our last meeting but I must say the girl does get more beautiful each time I see her. "You must be Viktor. We spoke on the phone this morning, da?"

"Oh Katiya, darling! You look even more beautiful than you sound over the phone! Why HAS Russia been hiding all of these beauties from me?"

Katiya laughed and shook her head. "You are truly something else. Please come into my office. Boris, thank you for escorting him but I think I can take it from here."

"Yes tell your mother I said hello and to be ready for tomorrow's conference," Viktor reminded and closed the door behind him.

I smiled softly and ran down the stairs towards my locker. I had almost forgotten that my jersey was in there. When I rounded the corner I heard a familiar voice and stopped.

"So is it alright if I get a ride home with you and your mother today?" the male voice asked.

"I don't know why you're asking me. You should be asking her as she's the one that's driving," Natasha's voice replied.

I peeked around the corner to see the same guy she was with from earlier. What was he doing asking her for a ride home?

He chuckled a bit and shrugged. "Well I ask because if we do ride home together I will ask to make a pit stop somewhere."

"What do we look like your taxi service?" Natasha asked as she stuffed the last of her books into her book bag.

"Oh but it will be for you as well," he assured taking a step closer to her.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm asking you to come with me to the masquerade dance this weekend. I need a date and quite frankly a lot of the girls in my class are boring."

"Wouldn't you get ridiculed for taking a sophomore?" she asked avoiding answering.

"Does it look like I care?" he asked smoothly leaning against the locker. "Come on. It will be fun, and if anything we can skip out on it and go do something fun with Anatoly when he gets bored."

She thought about it for a minute and closed her locker looking up at him with a grin. "Fine. But don't get any funny ideas into your head about this. It's not a date. I'm just repaying you for teaching me archery."

He laughed and nodded his head. "Da, da, I will take it as you please."

I then walked around the corner and over to my locker. I pretended not to see them and grabbed my gym bag out.

Natasha watched me for a moment before turning and walking out of the hallway. I got a good look at the guy then who was staring and glaring at me. What did I do? Did he realize that I was the one watching them earlier?

"Andrei! Let's go!" she said avoiding eye contact with me as if she was hiding something.

He moved towards her and turned his head before walking completely out of view. "Andrei huh…" I said under my breath. "What's his damage?" I shook my head. "Focus Boris. Practice for the big game next week. Gotta focus and impress coach to let me star in the last one." I told myself before running out to the field.

The next few days were a blur as it was nothing but preparation for the dance and game. I thought to myself that anything but what I was going to hear at lunch would ruin my day.

"So did you hear about that Natasha girl?" One of Nadia's many followers asked with a look of intrigue.

"No…what?" Nadia asked not really that interested.

"Apparently she's been seen with a junior guy for the past week and a half. Rumor has it they could be going to the dance together or even dating!"

Nadia laughed. "HA! I doubt that."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Oh come on Boris…" Nadia said looking to me with a face. "Anyways. I can't wait to watch you when the championship next weekend. You're going to look so cute."

Felix laughed. "Yeah so cute when you fall in the dirt," he poked my cheek.

I slapped his hand away and rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Just let's get through this dance first and then we can talk about the game."

"Speaking of the dance…." Felix started. "Do you know if Katiya has a date?"

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"Think you can…ask her for me?" He asked looking at the table. "I mean I can't go alone and she can't go alone so…"

"Why don't YOU ask her?" Nadia asked.

"Because she owes him for getting his dad to donate," Felix explained.

"And you think my repayment should be a date with you? What? Nyet!"

"Oh come on Boris! Use your powers for good for once! It will come back to haunt you if you don't," Felix assured.

"Fine…I'll ask but I can't control her answer."

"Thanks!" He smiled. "I will find some way to repay you."

"Oh I will remember that," I said as I finished off my lunch.

The end of the day came and went as I let out all of my frustrations out on the field. It made me feel a whole lot better and I slept like a baby after dinner. I got all of my things ready for the dance and even did the favor of asking Katiya to go to the dance with Felix. Much to my surprise she said yes. Good, I didn't want to have to comfort him all night.

We made our way to the hotel downtown and were all looking absolutely awesome in our ensembles. We walked into the decorated ballroom and I immediately could tell that this hall was the work of Viktor's masterpiece because it had my mother's style written all over it.

It seemed like everyone loved it as their jaws dropped when they first stepped into the room. The victorian-esque theme and dimly lit room made everything fall into place with our masquerade idea. I walked into the room with Nadia on my arm and Felix with Katiya close behind. The music was bumping and the lights were flashing which for some reason made me feel strangely comfortable.

"This is amazing Katiya!" Felix smiled as he looked to her. "How did you guys have the time to do all of this?"

"Easy," Katiya said softly. "We are amazing."

"My Boris is amazing," she said kissing my cheek. "Thus why I love him so much."

Felix couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head and walked over to the punch table. "Snacks before we start to boogie?"

"I could definitely go for something to…" Nadia started and then stopped as her eyes widened.

"What? What is it?" I asked and looked to where she was looking but couldn't see anything.

"Oh nothing…" she smiled and obviously lied. "Nothing…"

"Oookay," Felix said pouring the cups. "That wasn't weird or anything."

Katiya took her cup. "I'm going to go make my rounds. I'll catch you all later," she said officially and made her way off.

I turned around to try and see what it was Nadia saw that had her all shocked. "You…saw something right?"

"Boris really it was nothing. Now let's go dance!" Nadia said as she dragged me out on the dance floor.

I watched her closely and she looked as if she had convinced herself that the ghost she had seen wasn't really there. I hoped for her sake that she was right.

The night seemed to go on and everything was going exactly as I planned. Not that I had anything planned at all but what I didn't seemed to have crept up upon me even without me looking.

"Boris," Natasha smirked walking over to me. "You clean up well I see."

I watched her and looked over to the guy standing next to her. "So do you. What brings you here?" I asked pretending not to know.

"This is my escort for the evening," she started.

"Andrei…" Nadia spoke softly and held onto my arm sleeve tighter. "What are you doing here?"

"I do attend this school as of a month ago. I transferred right after Natasha here did," he explained. "It's a small world…isn't it?"

"You two know each other?" I asked looking between the two.

"Just old friends," Andrei said as he put his arm around Natasha and moved her away. "Let's get some snacks."

Natasha looked between Nadia, me and Andrei just as confused as I was. "I…Fine."

Once they were gone I turned to Nadia and raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," she laughed nervously. "Seriously…you're making a big deal out of nothing," she said turning around.

I grabbed her arm but as soon as I was about to speak Katiya cleared her throat into the mic on stage. "Your attention everyone."

I looked up at her and then to Nadia and sighed letting her go. "Later," I said to her knowing she was going to have to tell me eventually.

"I just want to say thank you all for coming out tonight to our international dance party. Our exchange students greatly appreciate your cooperation," she said as the crowd interrupted with a cheer. "But I want to give a special thank you to Boris Markov for his family's generous donation and help in making this possible. Boris?"

I looked around as everyone looked at me to make a speech or something. I sighed and made my way up to the stage. "Thank you Katiya, and thank you junior and senior class for allowing me to help like this."

I took a look around the crowd. Some people were standing around drinking, eating like Felix, leaving to the restroom….Natasha? Going to the ladies room in the middle of my speech? I shook my head and continued. "It really isn't anything that you need me to speech about for this contribution I must say. Though anything I can do to help my fellow student body I will definitely do it."

I looked back over to where Nadia was standing and saw her wave to me happily. I smiled and was about to speak again when I saw that Andrei guy come up behind Nadia and whisper something into her ear. Her smile faded at the simple sound of his voice and a look of terror crossed her eyes.

"Thank you," I said before running off the stage and over to Nadia. The crowd was so thick that by the time I got over to her he was gone. "What happened? What did he say to you? Who is that guy?"

Nadia hugged me tightly and began to sob. I hadn't seen her this upset in a long time. I just held her close and patted her back. Wherever that guy was he was going to get a piece of my mind for making my girlfriend upset like this during my event.

Felix walked over to us and raised an eyebrow. "Wait woah woah Nadia what's wrong? Boris why did you run off stage like that?"

I shook my head and waved Felix away. "I don't know. She won't talk to me right now so…just find Katiya and tell her we're going to step outside for a second."

Felix nodded and ran over to the stage as I led Nadia outside. She wiped her eyes looking up at me. "I…I'm sorry Boris. I don't mean to ruin your night like this."

"You aren't ruining my night. Though whoever that guy is I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when I…"

"NO!" she yelled and held onto my jacket tightly. "No…" she whispered. "I don't…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Nadia I saw it. I saw him come up to you and say something. So out with it. Who is that guy to you and why does he upset you so much?" I demanded to know.

"Stop," she said and placed her head on my shoulder. "Please just…just hold me…"

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I wasn't going to pressure her right now. But if there was something I needed to do it was find out who this guy was and why the hell he was making me extremely anxious to pick a fight with him.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW! :3


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is a AU more or less of Axis Powers Hetalia OC's that my friend Lauren made up and asked me to write a fic for her. It is set in Russia (^^) and let me know what you think from there! I heart you Lauren!

* * *

Chapter 6

The One

Nadia continued to cry the rest of the night softly on my shoulder. She never spoke another word until I dropped her off on her porch. Her mascara ran down the sides of her cheeks and smeared across her face. "Boris…."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? I mean I can stay here as long as you need me to," I promised her as she finally began to calm down.

"Nyet…I couldn't ask you to do anymore for me than you already have. I just want…you to know that I will tell you what happened…" she started.

"So it's true. You do know that guy," I said softly and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable in any way so…don't worry about it. Whenever you are ready I will be there to listen."

She smiled and hugged me tightly. "You truly are a prince charming."

I laughed and patted her back. "Nothing of the sort. Just a gentleman." There was something about Nadia that strangely reminded me of my mother. She had such a good heart and always wanted everything to be beautiful. Maybe…just maybe that's why I was so drawn to her even though I didn't feel as strongly about her as she did me.

"Have a good night Nadia," I said and softly kissed her forehead. "Call me if you can't sleep. I'll be up late tonight probably as I still have to drop those two off," I said pointing to the limo in which Felix and Katiya were sitting in.

She nodded. "I will. Thank you Boris…really…thank you."

I watched her go in the house and sighed looking down at my feet. Why is it that I felt so guilty every time I saw that look in her eyes? I shook my head and made my way back into the car.

"Is she going to be okay?" Felix asked looking to me as the driver pulled off.

"I'm not sure. But something definitely is fishy with that Andrei person," I said clenching my fist.

"Andrei?" Katiya asked looking over to me. "You don't mean the new transfer student do you?"

"Yes. I mean I don't know who he is exactly as we have never officially met or anything but…something about that guy rubs me the wrong way."

Katiya let out a sigh of relief. "Well I'm glad that I'm not the only one who thinks so. He isn't exactly the normal type either."

"What do you mean by that?" Felix asked.

"Well he's kind of creepy if you want me to put it in terms you two can understand," she said shivering a bit. "He lurks around the school building after school watching the extracurricular activities when he is supposed to be heading the archery club."

"Wait we have an archery club?" Felix asked raising an eyebrow.

"Da," Katiya nodded. "That guy has a way of persuasion that's for sure. He has only been here a month and he already has the principal eating out of the palm of his hands. I remember when he came to the student council meeting requesting to start this new club. I told him that he had to have a minimum of ten people. That bastard told me he already had twelve. TWELVE! He had only been here a week! And apparently his father is some big shot cause he purchased all of their equipment, signed them up for tournaments and everything!"

"Katiya! Breathe….breathe," Felix reminded.

"I don't get it then. How could Nadia have any connection with him?" I asked looking back at the floor.

"It is possible that they went to the same school together," Katiya said stroking her chin. "They are after all from the same city. I saw that in his file, though I didn't have time to see if they had come from the same school or not."

"Then the only explanation that would leave would be if…" I started and shook my head. "Well if something happened at that school and seeing him reminded her of it."

Katiya sighed. "I knew no good would come of that boy. Watch him Boris. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen because of him."

I nodded knowing that she was absolutely right. I didn't trust him one bit and I didn't even know that guy. But judging by Nadia's reaction I had to warn Natasha that this guy was going to be bad news.

The weekend flew by just as I had hoped it would. Monday morning snuck up on me and I was so tired from the late Sunday night practice. My body was sore as coach believed this year would be the year we would win the championship. So we had to be prepared. That included practicing on the weekends. The game was in two days and I was more nervous than I think prepared.

"Hey Natasha," I said as I walked over to her in the hallways. I hadn't spoken to her since that night at the dance and even then it was extremely brief. "Got a minute?"

"Da," she said and turned around looking at me. "What is it?"

There was something different about her. I couldn't pin what it was but I felt as if she was…happy? "Are you busy after school today?"

"Aren't you? Practice is going on for the big game isn't it?"

"Da but…that's not until after dinner. Coach believes it would be better for us if we practiced at night for the next two days. Get a feel of the soccer field so we can play with our eyes closed."

"Interesting," she said with a shrug. "I'm going to the mall to return my dress from the dance but…"

"Great! I'll come with you," I said before she could finish.

"I have a ride there thank you though," she assured and put her hand up. "So I won't be needing you to come along."

"There is something I need to get while I'm out anyways so…"

"What about your little girlfriend?" she reminded. "I'm sure she would not be too happy about you hanging out with me."

"Natasha please. There is just something I need to talk to you about…just not here," I said finally feeling as if I had put my begging face on.

She watched me and sighed as if I was some pathetic puppy asking to go outside. "Fine. But take your own car."

"Got it," I said before walking out of the halls.

The end of the day came and I grabbed Nadia and told her we were going to the mall. Having her in her sanctuary with Mama while I got to talk to Natasha would be the best way for this to go along. I told Mama the destination and we were off. When we got to the mall I looked around cautiously and slipped away to the nearest boutique.

I heard a familiar voice coming from the end of the hallway. I rounded the corner quickly to see Natasha holding her dress covered in a plastic bag. She was alone. Good. She came around the corner and I smiled waving to her pretending to just happen to walk by. "Privyet."

"What do you want Markov," she said slightly annoyed and I laughed a bit.

"Come now I thought we were friends," I smiled.

"Acquaintances at best," she corrected. "What is this urgent thing you needed to tell me anyways?"

"Well…it's about Andrei," I started.

She looked to me confused and walked into the store past me. "What about him?"

"How do you even know the guy?" I asked following after her.

"My social life is none of your business thank you very much, and quite frankly why do you give a damn about him anyways?"

"Well you see at the dance last weekend. Andrei was…" I started.

"A smooth looking fellow," a voice from behind us interrupted. There he stood in his school uniform looking at the two of us with a smug look.

"Andrei you said you were going to wait in the car," Natasha hissed.

"I couldn't help but…smell a rat," he said looking at me quickly before walking by. "What are you doing talking about someone you don't even know boy?"

"Don't call me boy," I threatened as I looked back to Natasha going to the counter leaving Andrei and I with some time to ourselves.

"You have some nerve coming up here thinking you can get away with talking behind my back. If you have something to say then just say it to my face boy," he repeated.

"I said don't call me that!" I growled taking a step closer to him.

"Then what should I call you," he said standing in front of me and looking down. "Shrimp?"

"Boris!" Nadia's voice came from behind and looked to me. "I've been looking all over for you and you…"

Andrei turned around and looked to her with a small smile. "I'm sorry. Was I keeping him from you?"

She took a step back and looked away from him instantly. "N-nyet…" she said in a small timid voice.

I walked around him and stood in between the two so to give Nadia a little reassurance that it was going to be okay. "Nadia go back to my mother."

"Oh what is this?" Andrei asked looking from me to her. "Are you with him now seriously?" he laughed a little. "What a joke."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Andrei?" Natasha asked walking over to us with her receipts in hand. "What are you doing?"

"Like I said just exterminating a rat," he said simply and looked to Nadia. "To get back the attention of the lovely canary."

Creep. Katiya was right about this guy he was nothing more than a loser who wanted to cause trouble for Nadia and me. "Natasha stay away from this guy. He's a weirdo."

"You're one to talk rich boy. What give you the right to tell me who I can and can't be with anyways?" she took Andrei's wrist and pulled him along. "Come on let's go."

"You'll be back in the cage soon," he whispered to Nadia on his way past and let out a small chuckle.

Nadia began shaking when she heard this and fell to her knees in tears. What did that mean? Why was she so upset by it? Who was this guy?

"Nadia!" I called to her and caught her just as she was about to fall to the ground. "Nadia what happened? What did that mean? What did he say?"

She stared into space gripping onto my sleeves. She didn't say anything again. As if she was completely speechless.

"Borya!" Mama's voice traveled through the halls. "We need to get you fed if you want to make it through practice tonight!"

I couldn't take my eyes off of Nadia. She was shaking with terror and there was nothing I could do to help her. "Nadia please answer me…"

Nothing. She said nothing from that point on. Not through dinner. Not through practice. Not even at her cheerleading meeting. We were in the car our way home, which Mama offered to take her, and she finally looked at me. We arrived at her house and I took her hand and led her to the porch.

Here we were again. Déjà vu all over and yet again I felt powerless. If only she would tell me what was wrong. If only…

"Andrei…" she said softly.

I looked over to her as she took a seat on the porch. I motioned to Mama to cut the car off as I knew this wasn't going to be a short one. Luckily Mama was on a conference call and could afford to sit for a while. "Da?"

"He is the one," she said almost in a robotic tone.

"The one?" I asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"The one who broke my heart," she said looking up to the sky. "He's…my ex-boyfriend."

"You're ex…but Nadia you're two years younger than him," I said looking confused. "Are you sure that you aren't mistaking him and that the two just look alike?"

"Nyet Boris. I know Andrei when I see him. We were together for over a year before I finally escaped him."

"Escaped?" I sat for a minute. "Wait…you don't mean Andrei is HIM?" I asked shocked.

She looked up at me and nodded slowly. "Da. The one who abused me."

"Woah woah woah Nadia! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I jumped up from off the chair on the porch.

She flinched and looked away from me. "I…I didn't know he transferred Boris! Please! Believe me!"

I watched her and softened as I sat back down. "But when you saw him before you didn't say anything to me."

"I thought at first that I honestly had mistaken him for someone else. That maybe they really did have the same name coincidentally," she said honestly. "I never thought that he would…"

"But how did you know it was him?" I asked hoping that this really was a huge misunderstanding.

"He said my nickname. Andrei…always called me canary," she said fiddling with her skirt.

"Why canary?" I asked.

She laughed a little and looked up at me. "I always told him that his grin was sly like a cat's. He always said that when I sung I sounded more beautiful than a bird and since my smile was more blinding than the sun he put the two together and came up with canary. It was cute. Cat and bird, two opposites that shouldn't have been attracted to each other but were…"

I watched as she reminisced. She used to really love this guy. "But what happened? Why did he hurt you?"

"I…I don't know. One day he just lost his temper and…ever since then he had never been the same. His dad was trying to force him into the military but Andrei didn't really want to go. The last I had heard of him he went to boot camp. But that was the summer before I transferred up here. I thought he was gone forever….I thought…"

I held her close and kissed her cheek softly. "Nadia listen to me. I won't let him touch you. I will do my best to make sure that bastard doesn't even look at you so long as I'm around."

"That's just it! Now that he knows you're my boyfriend he'll come after you too! Boris you have to get away while you can! He's strong…"

"I'm not afraid," I said softly and shook my head. "I have no reason to be. Regardless of who this guy is. I refuse to allow him to hurt you or her."

"Her?" she asked looking up at me. "Oh…Natasha. I highly doubt he would try anything with her. Her brothers…her father is so scary."

"That hasn't stopped him before I'm sure," I said looking to the house at where Nadia's family lived. "Get some rest. I have to go."

She nodded and kissed my lips softly before making her way into the house. I couldn't help but feel a boiling anger rising up in my chest. This guy needed to pay for his crimes.

The next morning I walked through the halls cautiously. I hadn't seen Nadia all of first or second period. I was beginning to wonder if she had just decided to stay home. It would have been good for her since I didn't want her to see what it was I was about to do with this asshole.

The lunch bell rung and after I had caught Felix and Katiya, who was now sitting at our table, up with the news I went into the halls to get my book out of my locker. What with all the commotion from yesterday I had totally forgot that I had a test today. I was about to turn the corner when I heard an unusual sound.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to stay away from me for long," the male voice chuckled. "I will always find you."

"Get off of me," the female voice struggled against the locker. "I want nothing to do with you Andrei so give it up! I will never be your toy again!"

"Oh that's where you are wrong my sweet. You never stopped belonging to me," he grinned and pressed her harder against the locker.

I peeked around the corner to see Andrei holding Nadia's wrists against the lockers with one hand as his other was running up her bare leg under her skirt. His face was so close to hers that I couldn't make out her expression. He whispered something into her ear to get her to stop squirming. She stood frozen solid after hearing those words. That's it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you bastard!" I yelled as I marched over to them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the frog prince charming," he grinned and turned to look at me. "Come to save the day or more like attempt to?"

"I don't know what your damage is Andrei but you had better get your hands off my girlfriend before I make you," I said walking towards him my fist clenching.

"Oh I'm so afraid," he laughed and let go of her placing his hand on the locker and leaned against it blocking her from me. "If you want her so badly then come and get her."

I don't know what came over me at that moment but I felt my fist fly at his throat. He dodged and I had to stop myself abruptly before I flew behind him and hit Nadia. She squealed and ran out of the way and towards the other side of the hall.

"Boris no!" she squealed. "Don't pick a fight with him!"

"She's right. You had better save yourself a trip to the emergency room," he grinned cockily.

"Don't insult me," I said cracking my knuckles. "You think you're the only one that's had training?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me his eyes glowing with excitement. "So you feel that you are a worthy opponent?" he laughed. "HA! Well…who am I to deny you of the fight you so deserve to lose."

"Try me," I said waiting for him to make the first move this time. Before I could blink he had moved towards me so fast that I almost didn't see him move at all. Luckily I was on the soccer team and my legs were fast enough to dodge out of the way. I tucked and rolled out of the way and jumped up standing in front of Nadia protectively.

"Not bad for a shrimp," he said turning around. "But can you manage to do it again?" he asked moving towards me.

"Nadia move!" I commanded and made sure she wasn't behind me before looking forward and grabbing Andrei under the armpits and flipping him over my head and behind me. As we were flying backwards he grabbed hold of my ankle and threw me into the locker right as we landed.

I hissed as the metal hit my skin. I opened one eye to see Andrei coughing up a bit of blood after sitting up. That hit to the floor must have been harder than he had expected. "BASTARD!" he yelled and threw a punch at me but missed and dented the locker hard. Had that been my face I would have blacked out for sure. Nadia wasn't kidding when she said this guy was strong.

I lifted my leg and kicked him away from me and went to move when a sharp pain sprung up my back. "BORIS MOVE!"

I looked up to see his fist inches from my stomach. I lifted my knee and felt it crack on contact with his fist. Even though I was in sharp pain I lifted my hand to punch him square in the face. He fell on his back and I struggled to stand up but fell back down. "Don't…ever…underestimate me."

I raised my hand to hit him again when I felt someone holding me back. I turned around to see Natasha holding my hand angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I snatched my hand away from her and looked back to Andrei who was about to sit back up. "Saving you from this creep! What else would I be doing?"

"I don't need any saving from anyone! Especially not from the likes of you!" she said kneeling down next to Andrei and getting in between us two.

"Natasha you don't understand. He abuses women! I don't care how strong you think you are!" I warned.

"Oh please you actually believe that? Andrei told me that your little liar of a girlfriend over there would tell everyone that he beat her," Natasha rolled her eyes and helped Andrei up.

"W-what?" I asked looking overly confused.

"Da. Andrei broke up with her when he found out that he was being sent to military school. She became all obsessive and stalker like. He shoved her one time and it wasn't even hard and then she goes around telling the world she was beat? Talk about pathetic."

"That's not true! I know what happened to me!" Nadia defended as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Yeah what you think is true in your mind and what is reality are two different things," Andrei said.

Nadia shook her head. "Nyet…I'm not lying…I'M NOT LYING!" she cried out as she ran away towards the bathrooms.

"What's going on out here?" the principal's voice boomed from behind us. We all turned around to see him standing there with a less than pleased look on his face. "I have students coming up to my office saying there was a brawl!"

Andrei stood up slowly and sighed. "I admit I started a fight with Boris here. But it wasn't I that took the first swing."

That bastard. Trying to take responsibility and make me look like the immature one. Like hell! I tried to stand but my shattered knee throbbed with pain when I moved it and I only fell to the ground. "My knee…"

"Natasha, get the nurse. These two are coming with me," the principal said as he turned around to call something out on the walkie.

"This isn't over Markov," Natasha hissed as she looked at me and began walking towards the nurse's office with Andrei hanging on her shoulder. "Keep your deranged girlfriend away from my boyfriend."

What? My eyes widened when I heard those words come out of her mouth. Boy….friend? "Na-…Natasha! Natasha wait!"

She had already made it to the corner already ignoring me, last thing I saw was that Cheshire smirk on Andrei's face before the two disappeared.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! BWAHAHAHA! Review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is a AU more or less of Axis Powers Hetalia OC's that my friend Lauren made up and asked me to write a fic for her. It is set in Russia (^^) and let me know what you think from there! I heart you Lauren!

* * *

Chapter 7

The Battle Begins

I sat in the nurse's office and hung my head as I waited for the ambulance to come pick me up. My knee was not only shattered but if I were to walk on it any more than I had it would completely break. Great. This had to happen two days before the big championship. What did I do to deserve this? Was it bad that I was protecting my girlfriend? I don't care what Natasha says I believe Nadia. The way that bastard was touching her, talking to her, treating her before I had stopped him. All the signs pointed to it. Why couldn't she see it?

The sounds of the emergency truck came closer and I couldn't even feel the pain anymore. My mind was on so many other things than my injury. Would Nadia be okay? Would Natasha be okay? Am I really not going to be playing in the game? I got strapped onto the stretcher and reached into my pants pocket.

"Boris! Boris what happened?" Felix asked running over to me walking beside the stretcher as it made its way through the crowd and outside.

"I'll call you later. Just promise me you'll keep an eye on Nadia for me. Make sure she stays away from Andrei," I said before getting inside of the car.

Felix nodded and turned around starting his mission to go and find her. I couldn't have been more grateful for a friend like him at a moment like this. But one thing I did know is I was in a lot of trouble. With multiple people.

"My baby! Where is my baby!" Mama's voice called from down the hall of the emergency room.

"Natalia please," Nickoli sighed a bit embarrassed. "It's bad enough the press is hounding us, we don't need you melting down too."

"Boris! Boris!" she called and ran into my room hugging me immediately. "My baby!"

I looked a lot worse than I felt. I was tied to the oxygen tank; my right leg was hoisted up in a cast and I had a back brace on for my spine. "Mama…please let go of me."

"Oh!" she said and took a step back. "What happened to you? All of a sudden I got a call from the school saying you were whisked away to the emergency room!"

Nickoli walked around to the other side of the bed and raised an eyebrow. "You lost a fight?"

"Heh," I chuckled. "I don't lose."

"So the other guy is here as well?" he asked looking around.

"Nicky please! This is not the time! Borya tell me what happened!" she demanded.

I sighed and looked over to her and then up to the ceiling. "Nothing."

"Come on boy, even your mother could see that what you just said was a bold faced lie," Nickoli said taking a sit.

"I got into a fight. End of story."

"Over what? Borya you know I told you that fighting is not the way when you are in disagreement with someone!"

"It is if it's the guy who abused your girlfriend!" I blurted out in retaliation.

There was a moment of silence in the room and Nickoli sat up in his chair. "What?"

"Someone hit Nadia?" Mama yelled looking appalled. "Who in their right mind could harm such a sweet girl like that?"

"And what's worse…" I started as I looked down at my leg. "No one believes she's telling the truth."

"Do you?" Nickoli asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," I said as if that answer was obvious.

"Is there any proof?" Nickoli asked again.

"Not that I know of but…I don't peg her as the type to make this up," I explained. "She was genuinely scared of him every time he would be near her. I know Nadia. She's not an actress at all and a horrible liar. This…this wasn't a lie."

"Nicky what should we do? We have to help her!" Mama insisted.

"She isn't our child Natalia there isn't much we can do," he sighed. "Except notify her parents and warn them of what is going on. Chances are she probably hasn't told anyone but Boris about this."

"And even so it took days for her to tell me what the problem was," I said softly. "I was only so lucky the incidents that happened between the two I was there to witness. Or I'm not sure if I would be able to…" I didn't know what to do. At the moment I was stuck in this bed without any way of watching over and protecting her. Then there was Natasha who didn't even believe a word that I said because Andrei brainwashed her into thinking he is the sane one.

"Borya…just rest," Mama said as she stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. "Everything will work out for the best. It always…it always does," she said almost as if she was reassuring herself as well.

"I know Mama but still. I can't help but worry about everyone. I'm the only one that knows the truth and without me there to back her up no one will believe Nadia. I know they won't…"

Nickoli stood up and shook his head clearing his throat. "Well you'll have plenty of time to think about it in here as you aren't going anywhere for the rest of the week."

"What?"

"Doctor says you have to be off your leg and we very well can't keep you home without supervision while we are at work. So I have arranged for your extended stay here until you can be released to start your therapy."

"But what about the…" I started.

"The coach has been notified. You've been replaced. There is nothing more we can do Boris except pray that a lawsuit isn't coming our way for his injuries."

"If anything we should sue them for Borya!" Mama huffed.

"But what about school!" I sighed.

"Felix will get your homework for you and you'll have plenty of time for you to do it," he said as if telling me that I was going to do it.

I sat there with nothing but a shocked look on my face. This couldn't be happening. How could I have gone from being the best to the absolute worst in a matter of minutes? Who was this guy? Why does Natasha trust him? "Fine. But is there a way that I can at least go home during my therapy?"

Mama nodded her head. "Well…I guess we can have Yula watch you while we are out of the house. She used to be your nanny remember? Such a nice lady."

"Let's go. The doctor is waiting for us out in the lobby." Nickoli grabbed her arm. "He needs his rest. We'll be back later this week to see you."

Once they were gone I drifted off to sleep so fast that I didn't even realize the adrenaline rush had left me. I had strange dreams while I was asleep in the hospital every night. Usually Felix and Nadia would come visit me and Mama would call me on the phone but those were the only visitors I would get. I can't believe that Natasha didn't even care to come see if I was okay.

I wanted to tell them about my nightmares but at the same time I knew my subconscious was just getting the best of me. There was no way that Andrei was capable of…murder. Even if he was I was in a well secured, fully staffed hospital. Just one press of a button and I would have help on the way in a matter of seconds. I had to stop being so paranoid or I would never get out of here.

It had only been three days since I had been admitted into the hospital and on the night I was supposed to be playing in the championship game, Nadia tried her hardest to keep me updated on the score by phone but she wasn't one to really get what the game was all about. Since it was a Wednesday night the hospital was kind of quiet and empty. Didn't help that every time I tried to sleep I had that horrible dream but there wasn't much I could do about it.

I kept Nadia on the phone as long as possible but when she had to leave the eerie sounds of the machines were the only thing keeping my mind occupied. I closed my eyes and just imagined happier thoughts. The team won and that was all that matters really. With or without me I was proud of my team. The knock on the door startled me and the nurse poked her head in with a small smile.

"Boris? You have a visitor," she said and moved out of the way to reveal an unexpected face. Andrei was standing there with a muddy soccer jersey on and holding the championship trophy. He was a sweaty mess and yet somehow he still managed to look right out of a catalog. Bastard.

"Boris. How are you feeling old friend?" he asked knowing that the nurse was still standing behind him. Once she was out of the room I sat up straight in case I needed to defend myself. Why couldn't she stay in the room? I shook my head. Get it together Boris. You can beat him. This injury was just a fluke.

"So you were my replacement," I said looking at his jersey and the trophy. "How is it that you were able to even play on the team?"

"I played soccer at my old school. Star kicking starter I might add. The team didn't seem to mind that I replace you for such an important game. Which by the way they wanted me to deliver this to you," he said holding out the trophy.

"Get out of here. How dare you even show your face in this room to me?" I spat and glared at him.

"You're the one that made a fool of yourself Boris. I warned you to save yourself a trip to the emergency room, but you were so confident that you could beat me."

"Had Natasha not interfered your face would be a bloody mess," I grinned. "Trust me you got lucky to land this shot on me."

"Listen you little punk," he growled and threw the trophy on the floor taking a step closer to my bed. "I will end you faster than I convinced that stupid girl of yours to come back to me."

"What?" I asked looking at him as if he grew a second head. "Nadia? What do you want with her? I thought you said SHE was the one that was crazy."

"She is crazy Boris," he said looking me straight in the eyes. "There is something very big that she's keeping from you. Something that if you were to find out you may just hand her over to me yourself you would be so disgusted. But I guess she hasn't been the most honest with you or me. She's a liar and overall she's a thief."

What the hell was he talking about? "You're sick," I said swinging my legs over the bed. It hurt like hell but I wasn't going to let him see me in any pain. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had actually put me in any pain. "And quite frankly I don't like the way you think you can use people for your own personal gain."

"Oh come off your high horse Boris. Don't act like you're so innocent and that I'm the bad guy. Like you're the hero and I'm the villain. Though I think it suits me more to be an anti-hero myself," Andrei laughed.

"I'm not on a high horse. I don't do anything to make people do what I say for my own personal gain," I said standing on my good leg first. I knew I wasn't supposed to be out of bed just yet but man did I really want to get a good hit on his face. "So if you're done rubbing in my face how sadistic you are you might want to leave."

Andrei took another step closer so that he could stretch out his arm and touch me if he wanted to. The look in his eyes reminded me of the look my father gave me when he was disappointed in me. A look that I knew all too well and hated as it gave off a condescending tone.

"Boris! You aren't supposed to be out of bed!" the nurse's voice snapped me out of the glare off Andrei and I were unknowingly having against each other. "Please your therapy doesn't start for another two weeks! You have to let your bone heal a little bit longer!"

She scooted into the room and gently shoved Andrei aside before she ushered me back into bed. "I'm sorry young sir but you will have to be leaving now. I haven't seen Boris this riled up since we wheeled him in here," she said to Andrei.

Andrei took a step back and looked to the trophy on the floor picking it up and setting it on the nightstand. "I apologize I guess the good news of the game couldn't keep him in bed. I suppose I will return another time after he's rested," he smiled to me and headed towards the door. "See you Boris!"

The nurse placed her hand on my forehead and raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay? You're sweating like a pig."

I looked from the door where Andrei once was and shook my head. Add thoughts about secret here"Never allow him back into this room. Or next time I will not only be out of bed but he will need to be put into one."

The nurse looked to me in a surprised way and nodded her head. "I understand. I'll be calling your mother now about your progress. Please continue to rest."

That was easier said than done for her. She didn't know what I was going through whether my eyes were open or closed.

I hadn't heard from Felix or Nadia for the rest of the remaining time I was to rest and today was the day that I was supposed to start my therapy.

"Borya~" Mama sang as she waltzed into the room. "Look at you in your cute little cast," she giggled giving me an unnecessary amount of kisses. "You can finally use those crutches of yours and get back to school and home! Aren't you excited?"

I looked at her with dead eyes. Something in the back of my mind was happy to get out of this drab energy sucking place. But what I was really concerned about was Felix and Nadia. How is it that they could have forgotten about me for a week? I hadn't gotten a phone call or even a text message. Was I slipping out of their minds? Even the flowers from my fan club have stopped coming a few days after.

"Da, mama."

She looked to me and knelt down to fix my shoelace on my good working leg. "Boris. Everyone has hard times that they have to make it through. You're a stronger person than I would have ever imagined you would have turned out," she said standing back up and kissing my cheek. "Regardless of your situation….your father and I still love you."

As much as my mother's words meant to me it still didn't help the fact that I felt a little betrayed. And what was worst was whatever excuse they were going to use…I didn't want to hear it.

The next morning I made my way into the hallways of the school for the first time in two weeks. It was impossible to carry my bag and walk on my crutches but I was starting to notice my upper body strength enhance more by the day. I hoppled over to my locker and turned around hearing my name called.

"Boris!" a girl from my class smiled and waved. She looked shocked to see me but also relieved. That lifted my spirits a bit. Maybe I wasn't forgotten. Maybe… Suddenly the girl next to her grabbed the waving hand and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and she looked away from me and they both quickly walked away. What was that about?

I decided to ignore it for now and made my way to homeroom. As soon as I entered the bell rang and there my empty desk sat waiting for me right between Felix and Nadia. They both looked to me as if they had seen a ghost.

"Ah Boris. It's nice to see that you are able to join us in class once again," the teacher said as she continued to check off her attendance sheet.

I simply nodded and made my way to my seat. Nadia quickly got up and ran over to me grabbing my bag for me as it was slipping out of my hand. "Boris," she whispered looking to the ground. As if she didn't have the strength to look me in the eyes. "I…"

"Later," I said walking to my seat and sitting down. I looked around the classroom and as soon as my eyes would meet anyone in the room they quickly looked away. What was I diseased all of a sudden?

Nadia placed my books on my desk for me and leaned my crutches against the back of my chair. The look on her face was absolute sadness. As if she felt she betrayed me in some way. What was going on?

Felix coughed a little and quickly slipped a note on my desk. I looked over to him but he wouldn't even look at me but instead continued to look forward. I glanced behind me at where Natasha and Andrei were sitting. Snickering and flirting with each other. The sight made me sick.

I opened the note and pulled out my pencil. _Boris. There is so much I have to tell you. You're not going to believe me and most of all you just may not want to be my friend anymore. But I just wanted to tell you that…I never meant to hurt you. In the locker room at lunch. Nadia and I will talk to you then. Until that time….please don't talk to me._

I had to reread the letter several times to see if there was a hidden message in there. But all I could feel was a sinking feeling in my chest. Had I lost my best friend now too? I looked over to him and then slipped the note into my pocket. I couldn't wait to get to the bottom of this.

The time flew by in my favor and soon it was time for lunch. I couldn't wait to get some food in my stomach so I could take my medication. My leg was throbbing. I quickly ate and made my way to the locker room at the time Felix specified. When I walked in I could hear him and Nadia already talking about me.

"Felix I can't do this anymore. I can't! I love Boris too much to do this to him and I know you do too!" Nadia pleaded.

Felix sat down on the bench and leaned against the locker. "Yeah but…what are we going to tell him. I mean this isn't exactly something you can just explain."

"Well you had better try," I said walking over to them. "I think I deserve an explanation for why you two have been avoiding me for the past week and a half."

Nadia looked over to me as if she was close to breaking down in tears. "Boris…I'm so sorry. When you needed us the most we abandoned you."

Felix sighed still not being able to look at me. "It's just…he's taken over. Andrei…"

I clenched my fist so tight on my crutches I thought I was going to break them. "What…"

Nadia shook her head and hugged me burying her face in my chest.

"He's become a dictator in this school," Felix started. "It's like everyone all of sudden kisses his ass and does whatever he and Natasha says, and if you try to resist her and Andrei her brothers will take care of you in a mafia fashion."

"So what? You mean to tell me that they have declared me a leper or something? Is that why everyone is avoiding me?" I asked infuriated.

"Pretty much. Saying that you were an example of how if anyone thinks they're better than him he will treat them the same way as he did you. Some stupid shit like that." Felix explained.

I couldn't believe it. Using me as an example of some sort of threat? And people actually were afraid of him? No. Not in my school.

"But you guys are actually afraid of him? I mean how can he control what you do after school?" I asked.

"Boris you don't know Andrei," Nadia said as she finally collected herself. "He knows everything. I wouldn't be surprised if he found out later that we were having this meeting with you right now!"

"I already know," Andrei's voice came from behind us.

I whipped around and glared at him. "Who the hell do you think you are? Some kind of god or something? You can't control anyone in this school."

"Oh yeah? Well I seem to be doing a great job of doing it. Would you two say so?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Felix took a step back and Nadia held onto my shirt tighter. "We aren't afraid of you anymore Andrei. Not while Boris is here to protect us."

Andrei threw his head back and laughed. "HA! As if he is any kind of protection. What is he going to do? Hit me with his crutch?"

"Do what you must Andrei. But I tell you when you mess with the Markov family you have another thing coming."

"Don't make me laugh again Boris. You're threats are like a fly buzzing around my head. A harmless annoyance. Now if you know what's good for you you'll just join the crowd and do as I say so not to cause trouble. Although a rebellion is just what I think this school needs to reassure my power."

I dropped one of my crutches and raised my hand to punch him. Nadia quickly grabbed me and tried to keep me back. She didn't have to. The pain from my knee was more than enough to stop me.

Andrei turned and walked out of the locker room laughing. "Real scary," he taunted.

Felix sighed and fell against the locker. "What did you do to him Boris?"

"Me? I didn't do anything!" I said looking back to him as I grabbed my fallen crutch from Nadia. "But Nadia…there is something about him I want to ask you."

She looked to me and whipped her face finally. "D-da?"

"What is it…This big secret that apparently the two of you have going on with each other? What happened in the year and a half that you two were together that was so traumatic that he thinks he can use it as blackmail on you? What was it?"

She looked away from me and shook her head biting her lower lip softly. "…..Nothing."

Felix looked to me as if even he knew she was lying. I had a feeling that Felix knew exactly what it was but felt it wasn't his place to tell.

"Don't lie to me Nadia. I need…I need to know if this is something that could stop him."

She placed her hands to her chest and sighed deeply. "I promised myself that I wouldn't tell anyone... I denied it for this long but you're right…this thing can stop him. But it's not going to be easy Boris."

I looked to her and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

She pulled a chain from around her neck and pulled out a locket that was attached around it. "This."

I was very confused. How was it that a locket could be the answer to our problems? "A locket?"

"Not the locket itself," Felix said. "But what's in the locket?"

"That is what Andrei wants," Nadia whispered. "The truth. The truth that I've been hiding from everyone…even you Boris. That is why he's after me to see if the rumor he heard was true. He used that excuse of me being crazy and stuff to get to the school and turn everyone against me in case it got out. He didn't think though…that you would protect me this far."

I looked to the locket and back to Nadia kissing her lips softly. "Well let's hear it."

She looked to Felix who just nodded. She sat down and pulled me down next to her and opened the locket. "Well…let me start from the beginning."

* * *

(A/N: Another cliff hanger! Don't you love me?)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is a AU more or less of Axis Powers Hetalia OC's that my friend Lauren made up and asked me to write a fic for her. It is set in Russia (^^) and let me know what you think from there! I heart you Lauren!

* * *

Chapter 8

What Lies Within

My mind was blown. How was it that Nadia could have kept something so personal from me? Was she afraid that I was going to leave her if I found out about the fact that she secretly had a child? Andrei's child no less.

"Wait," Felix shook his head in confusion. "So let me get this straight. You got pregnant and Andrei refused to let you continue on carrying the child. So he threatened to cause you to have a miscarriage if you didn't abort it because he didn't want his and his family's reputation to get squandered?"

Nadia nodded with tears in her eyes as she looked down at the picture of the infant. It looked a lot like her. Luckily for the kid. "It was awful. My parents at first had threatened to disown me and Andrei wanted nothing to do with the child. I had nowhere to go. I lied and told everyone that I got an abortion but really over the summer when I was originally due for labor I ran away. I was really at my relatives and asked them if I had the child, would they raise it as their own for me."

"So all this time Andrei thought he was home free, but he must have found out somehow that child is still alive," Felix deduced.

Nadia just nodded. "I only get to see him a few times a year, and even then it's in secret. He doesn't even know that I'm his real…" she began bawling.

I looked over at her with much sympathy. To think that something like this happened to Nadia. Sure I know a lot of pregnant high school teenagers. But….never would I have guessed that Nadia would be part of the statistic. On top of that, I've shared everything with her. Even the horrible things my father has done to me and my mother in the past. Something that only Felix knows and I trusted her with my story. But…could I really be mad at her for keeping this from me?

"Boris…I'm sorry I never told you. I'm really sorry but I was so afraid. Afraid that if you knew you wouldn't like me anymore and cast me out just like everyone else did at my old school. Afraid that if I was cast out the word would spread and he would have found out sooner," she cried. "I was doing it to protect him…I was doing it to protect us."

I didn't know what to believe anymore. I stood up and grabbed my crutches looking around the locker room. "So…Andrei wants to make sure that you keep quiet about this child I'm assuming," I said softly.

"I don't know how he found out. Unless he's just going on pure suspicion or rumor. Still…even if he asked and I lied to him he would find out. He always finds out," she said as she began shaking. "I don't know what I would do if he found him and…hurt my baby. What if he killed him Boris? What if he's planning to?"

Felix placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. "The kid's not going to do anything that drastic. You see how much appearance means to him so why would he go and get his hands dirty?"

I nodded in agreement and turned to face the two. "Nadia…you have to tell him the truth. You have to tell him that your son is still alive. Until you clear things up with him…he's going to continue to torture you until he finds out the truth."

Felix nodded. "Boris is right. If we want things to go back to normal around here we have to find a good way to let him know. And maybe at the same time he'll leave this place and we won't have to worry about him being around here anymore."

"I'll be with you," I assured her. "There is no way that I am going to let you be alone to tell him this news."

"And you know who else should be there? Natasha. There is no way Natasha would stay with the guy if she found any of this out. That would be one more reason for him to leave the school," Felix suggested.

Nadia shook her head. "But how? We aren't exactly best friends. It's not like we can just invite ourselves to sit with them at lunch."

I looked to her wide eyed. "That's it! We'll invite them out to the mall or arcade or something after school. Somewhere were Nadia can pull Andrei away to where he thinks they are talking in private but I sneak Natasha over to hear the big reveal!"

Felix thought for a second. "That's crazy enough to work."

"I know. But we have to time it perfect. And we should go and set up a rendezvous point so that we know where everything is going to happen."

Nadia smiled. "Thank you…For believing me all this time," she said standing up and hugging me. "I just want this nightmare to be over."

"Well what kind of boyfriend would I be if I believed that douche bag over you?" I smiled half hugging her back. "But…we won't do this until you're ready. If it's today, tomorrow, next week, next month. Take all of the time you need."

She shook her head. "This weekend. This needs to just…happen. I'm ready to stop hiding the truth."

"Well then," Felix smiled walking over and stood between us wrapping an arm around us. "Let's start plotting."

The bell rang as soon as we walked back into the hallway and I made my way off to the nurse's office to take my medicine. Seriously I don't understand why they don't trust me to keep my medicine on me. Like I would sell it off or overdose myself, right. When the day was over I got a surprise out in the parking lot when I saw mama in the car waiting for me in the car.

"I didn't know you were going to pick me up today," I smiled putting my crutches in the backseat. "This is definitely one good surprise that came my way today."

Natalia laughed a little and began driving off. "Well I guess that's a good thing? I mean I know seeing me makes everyone's day better but…what at school was a bad surprise? Pop quiz?"

I shook my head and sighed staring out the window. "No not really school itself that surprised me. Just the people in it, especially Nadia."

"Oh that poor girl is she okay? I worry about her so much. I just hope that she doesn't have some sort of depression problem after all of the things that have happened to her lately."

"Well she should," I slipped. "I mean…I mean why should she? She has me remember? And now that I'm finally up and out that should be even more motivation that everything is going to be okay."

Mama laughed. "Ever the smooth talker just like your father." She then looked over at me seriously. "Boris…I really want you to look after her. I have a feeling that there is more to that girl than she is letting on. And I don't like the fact that all of a sudden when this new kid comes into town he has a secret bone to pick with her. What is that all about?"

I looked over to her wide eyed. She knows the gossip even at a high school level? She really was good. "Mama you have nothing to worry about. I assure you that I have everything under control," I said and looked back out the window. At least that's what I was hoping.

The next day after school Felix, Nadia and I waited for everyone to clear out so that we could meet back in the locker room. I don't know what it was about it but for some reason that seemed like one of the safest places outside of our homes to discuss such a plan. And since we didn't want any of our parents accidently finding out about what was going on we decided that an abandoned school room was the best place to plot.

"Well I was thinking we invite them to come out to the arcade tournament this weekend," Felix suggested. "I mean I'm sure they had already had plans to meet the cool kids at the mall so why not pop up ourselves if you know what I mean?"

"I guess I could see that working," Nadia thought out loud. "We would have to make sure to be there at the same time they are though. Andrei is notorious for leaving places and taking the party with him elsewhere when he feels he's getting bored."

"That sounds like a very bastardous thing of him to do," I scowled. Just thinking about that guy and how much nerve he had to show his face and do the things he did makes my blood boil.

"I'm pretty sure that's not a word," Felix pointed out and laughed.

"Not the point," Nadia shrugged. "How do you think Boris could get Natasha to overhear? That's the real problem."

"I already figured out," Felix grinned. "I was going to tell you guys as soon as I found out about it but I thought I would perfect my idea and surprise you at the meeting today. Now you know how there is a karaoke bar right next to the arcade and they have a television outside of it. The one that you can see right next to the entrance and exit. Well that's the one that is connected to the camera. Meaning we can move the camera and have it film Nadia and Andrei having their conversation."

"Felix, I don't want the whole school finding this out," Nadia interrupted. "I'm actually starting to be opposed to the fact that Natasha is going to find out about it either. I mean it's not really any of her business what happens to me or what went on between me and Andrei. If Andrei wants to tell her then that's fine but…"

"Well Nadia if that's the case then why should we do this in a public area?" Felix scratched his head.

"Because," I looked up finally coming out of my daze. "If she reveals that she has been hiding and lying about this the whole time don't you think he's going to be pretty mad about it? Not to mention we all know when Andrei gets mad, he tends to get pretty physical."

"Oh…" Felix nodded. "So the more people we have around when we reveal the news, the less likely he will want to do anything to drastic."

"You under estimate Andrei," Nadia said quietly. "Just because people are around…I don't think that's going to stop him from blowing up in anger when he hears about this…"

"Well there is only one way to find out," I sighed. "I guess we can only wait and see what he does."

"No offense to you Boris but how are you going to do anything if he does attack Nadia," Felix frowned. "I mean you're on crutches for tsar's sake and it's not like you are in any condition to fight."

"That's not the problem," I stood up trying to see if the pain in my shattered knee had subsided. "The problem is me getting myself in even more trouble with these broken bones of mine. I would have no regrets enduring another broken bone if it meant saving her from that asshole."

"I wouldn't let that happen," Nadia said standing up and gently pushing me back down so that I wasn't standing. At least not on the bad leg. "I will make sure that he won't hurt you anymore on my behalf. I won't let him."

"Well it's not like you can stop me from hitting him if the opportunity arises," I laughed.

"We all know how much Boris wants to get his hands on him and rip him to shreds for the hell he's been put through the past month."

That much was the truth. The only problem was how? We settled it there for the day as the sun was beginning to set and the locker room was getting too dim to see in front of us. "Well let's just get going," I said looking at my stomach that was growling like crazy. "Tonight when you get home Nadia will call and invite Andrei to meet us at the arcade. Then after school we can all have my mother take us there."

Nadia nodded. "Okay…sounds like a good idea to me. Just…as long as you guys promise not to leave me alone with him."

Felix shook his head. "I'll have my eye on you like a white on rice," he laughed.

We all then began laughing and walking out of the locker room towards the parking lot. "Well as long as you don't tell anymore of those jokes I think we should all be fine to survive whatever hits us tomorrow," Nadia teased.

I nodded in agreement. "Right. Rest up you two. It's going to be a long day."

We arrived at the mall and I waved to Mama as she drove off. As soon as we turned the corner we looked at each other and nodded and walked inside. It was more crowded than usual as today was the day of the tournament. We had to make sure to be in the same place at the same time if we wanted this to work. But then again we had the upper hand. Andrei would show, and he would wait as he was dying to know what Nadia had to say.

"Alright," I said looking around and whispering. "Nadia you go off and find Andrei. We will try our best to stay out of sight and when you pull him out of the arcade to talk we will be right behind you."

She took a deep breath and sighed looking me in the eyes. "Boris…I'm scared."

"Don't be," Felix said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't forget I'm here too. So you have nothing to worry about."

She nodded and began walking towards the sea of people in the arcade. After she was already inside we walked in after her casually as if it was just us two. There he was. Sitting at a slot machine with Natasha at his side. She looked bored, as usual, but entertained at the fact that she just won a whole bunch of tickets to buy something deadly from the prize booth no doubt.

Nadia walked over to Andrei and tapped him on the shoulder when Natasha was collecting her massive amount that was still coming out of the machine. He grinned and whispered something to Natasha before walking off with her. Felix got a head start and followed after the two while I struggled to keep up with these damned crutches.

"Hey! You want to help me out here limpy and get off of my tickets?" Natasha growled looking down at her long string that was stuck under my crutch.

I turned around and looked at her rolling my eyes. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that a lady is supposed to be polite in public?"

She laughed and scoffed walking closer to me. "And didn't anyone ever tell you that playing the hopeless, pathetic cripple doesn't suit someone of your stature?"

"What makes you think that I'm playing some sort of pathetic cripple? I don't have a nanny following me around with my things now do I?" I defended.

"No. But I'm sure that you might when you're at home in your cushy mansion surrounded by countless maids and butlers," she said tapping my nose.

I swatted her hand away and huffed in frustration. "What's your problem? Ever since you've been hanging around douche face you've turned into a cold hearted bitch. More so than when I first met you."

She stood there and clenched the tickets in her hand angrily. "How dare you?" She said throwing them on the floor and slapping me hard across the cheek. "HOW DARE YOU? You don't even know me?" she spat before taking her bucket and storming away.

I stood there in shock holding my face as she stormed off. What is with everyone and slapping my face? That's when I remembered. Nadia!

Nadia stood in the empty corner hallway leading towards the handicapped bathroom and kept her gaze away from Andrei's as if looking him in the eye would paralyze her or something.

"So?" he started looking over at her. "What is it that you are dying to tell me? And it's not as if you couldn't have told me over the phone last night. I mean if you needed to tell me face to face you have my address why didn't you just come there?"

She hesitated and looked behind Andrei seeing a shadow faintly coming from around the corner. She figured it was either Boris or Felix so she was safe. "I wanted to know why it was you came here? Why couldn't you have just let whatever we had between us in the past go? Why are you torturing me?"

"Oh Nadia," he laughed walking over to her and placing a hand on her cheek. "Don't make it seem as if you are the victim in this situation. I know what you've done," he said gripping her face slightly.

Nadia winced and placed her hands behind her so that her back didn't slam against the wall. "What…I've done?"

"I know that you have been keeping a secret from me. I just wanted to hear it from you. Why couldn't you have just told me the first day that I came here to see you? If you had that boyfriend of yours wouldn't have ended up in the situation he's in now. And….well neither would you."

She shook her head as a tear came to her eye. "You don't understand. That baby may not have meant anything to you but it was a part of me. A part that I didn't want to just give up or lose for the sake of your own selfishness," she defended pushing him off of her. "You would never have understand the pain and suffering I've been going through because of this! I cry. I cry every time I think about that child and how he will never know who his real mother and father is! I cry because the man that I thought once loved me abandoned me for the sake of his own pride! Andrei how could you? You are nothing more than scum to me! Seeing you now…I'm not afraid. I'm sickened! There. I told you. The baby is still alive and if that's what you're worried about then don't be. He will never know about you. About the father that tried to kill him."

Andrei stood there in silence. It was hard for her to guess what was going through his head at that moment but a glimmer of hope shined through as she saw him stepping away. "So that's what you think of me huh? I'm just the scum of the Earth. Me? The one who was trying to protect you?"

"Protect me from what?" she yelled and took a step towards him. "From the fact that you weren't man enough to own up to your mistakes and so you blamed me and wanted me to punish this baby that did nothing wrong to you?"

The look in Andrei's eyes showed that this was clearly an argument that he wasn't going to win. He took another step back and laughed. "Nadia please. You and I both know that if I would have accepted the fate of being a parent we both would have been out on the streets. My parents and your parents would have disowned us. What would we have done then? Lived on the streets? This isn't some movie or one of those dumb anime shows that you watch! We couldn't have gotten some one room flat while I worked the day shift at a convenience store or a noodle shop while you tended to the baby at home!"

Tears were streaming down Nadia's face as she heard the screams coming out of his mouth. "Why not? How do you know what would have happened? How?"

He walked over to her and began shaking her. "Snap out of your fantasy land Nadia! Get over yourself and forget about that child! Spare me the pity and just go on! I can't afford for my parents to find out that this mistake is still alive! If they do I'll…." He stopped mid-sentence and looked at her with anger. The hot spit that fired from her mouth came dripping down the side of his face. "You little bitch!" he yelled slapping her across the face and throwing her into the corner.

Felix came running around the corner and tackled Andrei to the ground. "How dare you? How dare you lay a hand on her!"

I heard the commotion and ran down the hall as fast as I could. "NADIA!" I slammed into the wall and pushed myself off of it running towards her.

"What the? You have to pee that bad that you ask your girlfriend to wait at the handicapped bath…" Natasha's voice carried from behind us before she came around the corner.

"Let me at her! Get off of me! That bitch deserves every hit I take at her!" Andrei yelled pushing Felix off of him.

"Andrei! What the hell are you doing?" Natasha demanded.

"Shut up and stay out of this! This is none of your business," he glared over at her and looked to Nadia as I held her close to my chest on the floor.

"It's over Andrei. Get out before it's too late," I warned and looked up at him.

"Oh and what are you going to do to me huh?" He grinned walking towards us slowly. Felix jumped to tackle him again but was flung into the wall and slid down it passed out.

"Andrei please…please stop!" Nadia begged.

"Oh I'll stop," he said pushing my head against the wall with one arm and grabbing her hair with the other. "Once I give you all the ass beating you deserve!"

I tried to push him off of me but he hit my head against the wall a few times causing me to begin to black out.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Nadia yelled fighting him but she was thrown to the floor.

"Andrei…seriously stop," Natasha said walking a little bit closer.

"You can't stop me. None of you can!" he yelled and stood up placing his foot on Nadia's chest. "I going to do to you something I've wanted to do for the longest time my canary."

My eye sight was blurry and darkening. I wasn't going to be able to stay awake much longer. I couldn't let him harm her or at the rate he was going…kill her. My head then turned to Natasha. She was pulling something out of her purse before throwing her purse off her shoulders.

"Andrei. Step away from the girl….now," she said seriously. My eyes traveled from her purse on the floor to her hands that were stretched out in front of her. A gun? She had a gun!

Andrei turned around and laughed. "Please. Natasha you don't even know how to handle that think. I've seen you in archery club and I must say your aim is just…how you say, horrible? Save it honey or else you'll be next," he said raising his foot to stomp down on Nadia's chest.

"I'm warning you Andrei!" Natasha yelled. Her arms were shaking and there was sweat coming down her face. "Step away from the girl!"

He looked down at Nadia who was bawling in fear. I tried my best to get up and move but my body was so heavy. My head was pounding and everything was slowly fading to black. "No. I'm afraid you'll have to shoot me to stop me from harming her," he said as his foot began going for Nadia's heart.

Just then I blacked out. I couldn't see anything. I only heard the sound of the gun firing, a scream, the gun dropped and the thud of Andrei's body that followed after. She shot at him…and she didn't miss.

* * *

(EGAD! LOLOL! Didn't see that coming now did you? :D)


	9. Chapter 8-2

Chapter 8

Alternate Universe

A/N: This is a AU more or less of Axis Powers Hetalia OC's that my friend Lauren made up and asked me to write a fic for her. It is set in Russia (^^) and let me know what you think from there! I heart you Lauren!

I felt like I honestly was in a dream. That perhaps all of this was some sort of nightmare and I would eventually wake up and realize that my life wasn't in a perpetual state of hell. But alas if there truly is a God. Well. Let's just say I'm the reality TV star of his or her favorite television station.

When Nadia went on to explain all about her relationship with Andrei I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. But mostly bored. I zoned out for a part of it only because I just couldn't concentrate on why it was I even asked about her relationship with him to begin with. All I knew is that he was a dick and he had to be stopped. I didn't really need more reason or evidence then what I actually had right in front of me.

So I decided to just nod and agree when she explained. It wasn't until I grabbed my crutches and stood up slowly that she paused and Felix leaned forward slightly.

"Boris, where are you going?" Nadia asked as though I was rudely interrupting her story time.

"Look. I can't listen to this any longer. Just tell me where the key goes to and how we can stop him from attacking you again and move on with our lives." I said slightly annoyed.

Nadia looked to me and then frowned before sighing and nodding her head. "Okay. So long story short, I guess, this key is the key to my family vacation home. In the attic..." she paused for a moment. "In the attic is a box that holds a signed document of his and my parents will's and life insurance policies. You see at one point our parents had arranged for us to be married. And should anything happen to either one of them then the orphan child would just go to live with the other family until we were out of high school and old enough to wed."

"That's it? That's all that key goes to?" I asked a bit bluntly still not really understanding the situation.

"Boris." Felix stepped in. "Do you not get it? Nadia comes from a wealthy family. Though they appear to be just humble people living humble lives. And Andrei found that out. There were multiple attempts on her parents life before they finally decided to move here and his parents shipped him off to the military hoping to straighten out his act. When her father called off the engagement for the time being Andrei was upset not only because he wanted the money to pay off his families debt and to insure his cushy life but he wanted to continue to have a hold on Nadia so that the opportunity would once again arise. Apparently the loan sharks his father got caught up with are getting impatient and they are resorting to desperate measures."

"But when she decided she didn't want to be with him anymore then he got upset knowing that should he not find another bride suitable for his money intentions he would be the one that the debt was passed onto and he obviously didn't want that to happen." I added in and then nodded my head. "But if his father has contact to the military and the head of Russia then why doesn't he just get one of them to pay off the debt?"

"He tried." Nadia said softly. "But...Mr. Ivan clearly expressed that a man shouldn't try to find a short cut way out of his problems. That's not how he wanted to see his Russian young men walking down the path of."

I leaned against the lockers and then looked up at the ceiling. "So he's only using Natasha now because her family is wealthy as well. Well...kinda. And they have all sorts of military power and access that he could use to his disposal. Damn."

It was then that the bell ring taking us from our conversation. "This is some messed up shit. All because he doesn't have money to bail his parents out of debt? They are trying to marry him off into money to solve their problems. Ugh. Disgusting." I said before I latched onto my crutches and began walking off towards the locker room exit.

"Boris please. Don't do anything reckless." Nadia stood up and grabbed her things before following after me and Felix after her.

"How can I? My damn leg is broken and not only that but he somehow managed to turn the whole damn school against me." I said frustrated at the thought. Without another word I made my way back to class and unfortunately the day just dragged on from there my mind unable to focus on anything else other than that rotten bastard sitting in the back behind me.

When I got home from school that day I could hear my parents talking from upstairs in their bedroom. No. Talking wasn't the right word. More like fighting. My father was screaming something about a threat letter. Great. The last thing I wanted to come home to was Nickoli screaming about something. That usually always ended in me getting blamed and beaten for something I had nothing to do with.

The door opened and then slammed and I heard stomping coming from upstairs. "BORIS! Where are you?!" Nikoli yelled and then stood at the top of the stairs. If I could have run. I would have.

"What is it?" I asked placing my bag down by the door.

"What the hell is this?" he asked flailing a letter around as he came down the stairs. "I get a phone call from some military official saying that you were threatening to kill that boy at school? And now they want to investigate the situation?"

"I didn't threaten to kill anyone!" I retaliated and then flinched a bit when he shoved the paper at me and growled.

"Well you better be telling the truth because if I have to take more time off from your stupid squabbles about that bimbo girlfriend of yours I swear to you I'm going to lose it." he narrowed his eyes and then turned off and walked to his office slamming the door behind him.

I looked down to the letter and then looked at the name that was signed below it. Natasha's father? What the hell! I threw the paper in the nearest trash and then looked over to my butler.

"Take me to the Alley." I said before turning around and opening the door. The Alley was the new hang out spot for all the IT kids. It was a rundown old style themed bowling rink that had glow in the dark themes after dark. Where we all used to hang out, back when I was somebody, was the Supernova. It was a teen night club like atmosphere with a root beer bar and the like.

When I got to the Alley it was crowded and the parking lot was near full. My butler dropped me off by the door and then went to go park the car and wait until I was ready to leave. Since I wasn't able to drive my own car this was the next best option.

Walking into the doors the music was bumping and the smell of fried foods made my stomach rumble. I got glares as I passed through and people wouldn't look at me for more than five seconds after realizing who I was. Of course it was hard to mistake me with the big black cast I had on my leg.

Suddenly two guys walked up to me and blocked my path. "You're not welcome here Boris. So leave."

I looked up to see none other than Damien and Dimitri standing in my way. The two guys who once used to worship the ground I walked on back when I was their soccer captain. What was going on?

"What do you mean I'm not welcome here?" I asked standing up straight on my crutches.

"Like the boys said. No one wants you here so get out." Natasha spat as she walked over. Shooing the two away like they were some sort of servant boys. She had some nerve.

"Natasha where do you get off having your father write to my father some utter bull shit about me threatening to kill Andrei." I asked her bluntly

She looked to me and narrowed her eyes. That girl had a look that could kill but even so I didn't look away. I wouldn't let her win. "I wanted to make sure you weren't planning any revenge attacks on him. Andrei has been through enough than to have to deal with you and your psycho girlfriend. The foolishness I don't even..."

"You're right. You don't even understand." I finished her sentence for her. "If you would just wake up and realize that he's using you then you would see how foolish YOU were being right now."

"He told me you would say something like that." she grinned and then shook her head actually starting to laugh. "God Boris. You're not so desirable that you can have more than one woman."

"What...what are you talking about?" I asked looking to her confused.

"I know you want me. But you just can't bare to let go of your girlfriend and have Andrei prove you wrong about her. You want to have your cake and eat it too. I should have known that all those attempts to get friendly with me were just nothing more but a scam." She said as she moved closer to me placing her hand on my chest. "Well. That's NOT going to happen!" She said shoving me back.

I winced feeling the pain in my leg as I accidently stepped down on it. "What is your fucking problem?" I asked before suddenly a crowd of people surrounded her.

"You can't win this fight Boris. So it's best that you just go home." She said in an acid sort of eerie manner.

Assessing the situation I was not only fuming inside but I was also a bit intimidated. But where was Andrei? Shouldn't he be here if his girlfriend and "gang" was here? Deciding it was best I didn't press my luck I reluctantly turned around and walked out of the alley. I began looking around for my driver when I heard commotion going on from around the side of the building.

Curious I made my way over and peeked around the corner to see a sight I never thought I would see. Three thug looking guys that appeared to be in their late twenties shoved Andrei into a garbage can and knocked it around a bit.

"You ever want to see your precious mommy again then you had better come up with the money." The leader looking one said smugly.

"But don't worry. We will take REAL good care of her until you do. She'll have such a fun time." The other one laughed as the shoved their hands into their pockets and continued to tease as they walked off to behind the building.

I walked over to the can and lifted the lid seeing Andrei inside. I had to admit a part of me was kind of glad to see him like this. But another side of me felt like I knew his pain. If anything were to happen to my mother. I would do anything to try and save her. Illegal or not whatever it takes. Still I had no sympathy for the guy. Just his mother. I think.

"What are you doing here Boris? This is none of your business." Andrei said climbing out of the can and wiping all of the debris off of him and out of his hair.

"Andrei. If you need money that badly. Then why don't you just ask someone for it instead of trying to kill Nadia's parents?" I asked honestly wanting to know the truth.

"It's NONE...of your business." Andrei said again before he began to turn his back to me.

"It IS my business when you're harassing my family and my girlfriend." I said back to him.

"Your family?" he asked looking to me over his shoulder. "I haven't spoken a word to your family what are you talking about?"

"Natasha's father sent my father some sort of...threat letter or something." I said not even sure as I was to angry to read the whole thing.

"Ugh. That girl has gotten out of hand letting all this power and popularity go to her head. She would be nothing more than a bitchy outcast had I not taken her under my wing. She needs to learn her place." Andrei said more to himself than to me.

"Why won't you answer my question?" I asked him and took a step closer. "How much money do you owe?"

"Listen. I'm not going to be humiliated and indebted to you or anyone Boris. I'm not asking to borrow the money. I'm not. My father made that mistake and look where it got my family now."

"I didn't say borrow." I said calmly. "I said ask. As in with no intention to return."

"And who is going to willingly just GIVE me one million rubles." He asked raising an eyebrow waiting for me to come up with some brilliant plan. After a moment of silence he then turned around and shook his head. "I didn't think so." he said as he began walking away.

"Nadia would." I finally said.

"What?" He asked and turned around to look at me.

"If you would just ask Nadia for the money and swallow your pride and just tell her what's going on then she would give you the money Andrei. This whole thing could have been avoided if you would have just told her the truth to begin with instead of coming up with this whole fabrication and causing all this chaos." I explained.

"Even if I would have asked Nadia from the beginning she wouldn't have listened. Why would she help me after what I did to her and tried to do to her parent?" Andrei asked as if honestly wanting me to answer the question as he finally looked to me.

"Because she still loves you Andrei." I said even though it was a hit to my own ego. As much as I didn't want to admit it. I knew that Nadia still had feelings for Andrei. He was after all her first love. A place in her heart no one would be able to fulfill.

"That's ridiculous." He said laughing a bit before turning around and continuing to walk.

"Think about it Andrei. If you tell her and her parents the real reason behind this you might be surprised." I said and watched him walk off around the corner.

The whole ride home I couldn't help but wonder why it was I was even agreeing to help this kid out. He had done nothing but make my life an even more shit storm than it already was before he came into it. Perhaps I was just being selfish and wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. But what was normal?

When I arrived to Nadia's house I walked up the steps to the porch and rang the doorbell. She came to the door and then looked to me with a small smile. "Oh Boris. What are you doing here?" she asked closing the door behind her and hugging me gently.

"We need to talk." I said before I made my way over to the porch swing and threw my crutches on the other chair.

"About...what?" She asked as though she was afraid to hear what it was I had to say. And after these past two months then I wouldn't blame here to be paranoid by such words.

"I talked to Andrei this afternoon." I started out before she looked to me concern. "But...before you say anything I just want to let you know nothing happened."

She then let out a sigh of relief before looking to me and then nodding her head signaling I could continue.

"Look. I suggested that he talk to you and your parents about getting the money his father owes to the loan shark back from you."

"What?" She asked almost as though she was offended. "Why would I even THINK to give him any money?"

"Because it would end this whole thing. Nadia is mother is in danger. They captured her and are holding her hostage. I mean what if they..."

"Why do you care?" She asked cutting me off. She gave me a serious look and then stared into my eyes as if searching for the answer.

"What...what do you mean?" I asked.

"Why do you care so much about his mother? Why do you care so much about his family and his situation?" she asked.

"I don't. I care about you and I don't want you to have to go through anything else so just give him the money and perhaps he will leave you alone." I pressed.

"No." she said firmly standing up. "No I won't." she said again shaking her head as she hugged herself. "I won't give him anything. He doesn't deserve it. Why should I save his family when he put my family through so much pain? Boris...how could you even suggest something like that?"

"Nadia...I..." I said but she turned her back to me. "Just leave. I don't even want to talk about this anymore." she said and made her way to the door. "If you want him to take the easy way out then you give him the money yourself. You live with that on your conscience but I won't."

"So you'll live with the fact that if they kill his mother that it was something you could have prevented?" I asked her on the edge of my seat.

"If he suffers like I've had to suffer?" she said looking down at her feet. "Then yes." she said before disappearing into the house.

I sat there on the porch swing for a few more minutes. I felt like everyone and everything I knew was pretty much a lie. How was it that Nadia had turned so cold? She used to be the type of person that would help someone in need in a heartbeat. Perhaps there was more to this story that I didn't know. Which wouldn't surprise me. Everyone around here liked to keep their secrets. Myself included.

But would I really be solving anything if I just gave away the money? Would Andrei go back to where he came from and leave us be? Or...am I just foolish for thinking I could be the one to save everyone.

The next day at school the halls were awfully quiet. I walked over to my locker and grabbed my books before I saw Natasha walking down the hall alone. Strange. She stopped at her locker before she opened it and then clenched her fists before turning around to look at the group of girls behind her.

"Shut up!" She yelled causing them all to jump and scurry away. Once they were gone she grabbed her things and slammed her locker before walking towards me and then stopped.

"It's a long fall from the top isn't it?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said as she walked past me without anymore contact.

"I know what happened Natasha." I said looking to her back as she stopped walking. "He alienated you too. Didn't he?"

She didn't say anything but that was all the proof I needed before she shoved past other people and made her way to class.

Looking down at my books I realized this had gone on far enough. If you wanted something done right you had to do it yourself. Shoving my books back into my locker I made my way over to the elevator and pushed the button for the fourth floor. The halls were clearing out now and I managed to sneak by the teacher's lounge and over to the student council room. It was about time I seek advice from an old friend.

Opening the door to the council room I walked in and closed the door without even looking. But when I did finally look up I saw an interesting sight. Felix was leaning over the table and Katiya was laying under him. The two were making out and when they looked over to see me the expressions on their faces were priceless.

"If you're going to get nasty at school at least have the decency to lock the door." I grinned looking between the two.

Katiya sat up and shoved Felix off of her and began fixing herself as she cleared her throat. "I...I apologize Boris. This isn't the type of behavior a student body president should have." she said as she smoothed out her hair and skirt before hopping down off the table.

"And you!" I said looking over to Felix. "Why is it that I didn't know about...this?" I asked motioning to the two who were clearly together.

"That's a bit irrelevant right now." Felix pointed out. "What are you doing here? Class is about to start?" he said desperately trying to change the subject.

"Well. If you must now. I came here to talk to Katiya. I need some help." I said walking over to a chair and taking a seat in it.

"If it's about more information on Andrei then Boris I've given you all I could. The boy has a way of covering his tracks and his family's information. How or why I have still yet to figure that out." Katiya explained.

"I know why but that isn't the reason I came here." I said and then looked to the two.

"Well then what is it?" Felix asked as he looked to me confused.

"It's Nadia." I said and then looked to the table. "I want to know the truth behind the power of her family."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Secrets Revealed

I felt like I honestly was in a dream. That perhaps all of this was some sort of nightmare and I would eventually wake up and realize that my life wasn't in a perpetual state of hell. But alas if there truly is a God. Well. Let's just say I'm the reality TV star of his or her favorite television station.

When I finally came to I could hear the beeping of the machines again. I was back in the hospital? Great. My father was going to go ballistic. But as soon as I realized where I was I sat up quickly and looked around. Not a good idea. My head was spinning, my leg was throbbing in pain and I felt so drugged up that I figured I should be numb.

"Boris! You're okay!" A voice came from beside me as I looked over to the blurry person. It was Nadia.

"Of course I'm okay. I just blacked out that's all. But what the hell am I doing back into the hospital?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Borya! Language!" Natalia said as she entered the room. "Why do you worry me so? I just don't understand your reasoning of always getting into fights! And with guns?!"

"Natasha. What happened?!" I asked looking over to Nadia.

"She was taken by the security and I haven't heard anything since then. Felix is just down the hall and Andrei. I don't know what's going on with him. He's in critical are up above." Nadia informed me.

"Was he badly wounded?" I asked her as I laid back down slowly to try and get the room to stop spinning.

"She shot him in the side." Nadia said and then looked away as though she was remembering a traumatic event. "It all happened so fast." She said before sitting on the edge of the bed and looking to me.

"I heard the gun shot go off and then Andrei fell to the floor. I quickly rolled out of the way just in time for me to miss getting his by him. He yelled out in pain and cursed as he held his side and scrunched up in a ball. Natasha looked as though she was surprised she had really done it. She dropped the gun and then put her hands up to her mouth. It was then that the security guards and a whole bunch of people ran over and the whole mall was in lock down and chaos."

I listened to Nadia's story as I closed my eyes for a bit. Faintly remembering the sounds of multiple footsteps as I was blacking out.

"The security took Natasha away and confiscated the gun before anyone else could get their hands on it. The paramedics arrived soon after to take Andrei first. Blood was everywhere. I thought he was going to die there for a second." She admitted and then took my hand. "I went over to you and began shaking you but you wouldn't wake up. It's been about five hours since the incident. And...now we're here."

"I still can't believe that Andrei would go to such drastic measures just because of that. I mean. He really was going to try and hurt you. But the real question was why was Natasha carrying a gun to begin with? I mean I knew she was strange but..." I started.

"I'm grateful that she was carrying the gun. Who knows what would have happened had she not been. I probably would have..." Nadia started and I squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been more helpful to you. I feel like I failed you when you needed me the most." I said softly.

"No. I'm the one who was being selfish. I shouldn't have asked you to do something like that knowing your leg was already injured. And now you have to wear your cast an even longer time because of me." Nadia sighed and then stood up.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I honestly would have done whether you asked me to or not." I said and then looked to Mama as she sat back listening to the conversation. "Mama. Would you please go and tell Felix that I'm okay?"

Natalia nodded her head and smiled. "Of course I will."

"Nadia. I want you to go and find out what happened with Natasha. I need you to let them know that she only shot him because she was protecting you and it wasn't out of insanity or malice or something." I said and closed my eyes again.

"Alright. I will. It's the least I can do since she practically saved my life." Nadia said as she stood up and then leaned down kissing my cheek softly. "Get some rest. I'll be back soon."

I wanted nothing more but to rest but unfortunately my mind and body wouldn't let me. So for the rest of the night I drifted in and out of sleep. The next day I was released from the hospital and luckily it was Saturday. I wasn't ready to face my peers at school and who knew what kind of rumors were circulating around about what happened at the arcade.

Nadia still hadn't gotten back to me about the update on Natasha. Of course knowing her luck she wasn't able to find anything out. Natasha's father was a high ranking official after all. If anyone had the power to keep their business out of reach of others it would be their family. Still I couldn't help but worry so I decided I would try giving her a call. There wasn't much else I could do while I sat around anyways.

Grabbing my cell phone I scrolled through it and found the number and pressed the dial button. I was hesitant for a moment. What if her father answered? What would I say? Or worse what if she did answer? I still didn't know what I would say? It wasn't like her and I were on the best terms and that she would actually want to have a long hour chat about what was going on in her life right now. For all I knew her father was putting her through punishment like he would a soldier or something.

Luckily for me the answering machine picked up and once the beep arrived I paused for a moment. "Hey...Natasha it's me. Boris. I just wanted to call you to see how you were doing. I really hope that this incident didn't get you into any trouble you can't get your way out of. I hate the fact that you had to get involved with this to begin with." I said and then let out a sigh. "Uh. Call me back if you want to talk."

With that I hung up the phone. I wasn't really sure how she would respond to the message or if she would even hear it at all. But I wanted her to know that I was at least grateful and thinking of her. Despite what she may think of me. The weekend went by still with no news and it was pretty quiet. My mother didn't want me going back to school so soon thus I ended up missing Monday and Tuesday.

The next day at school the halls were awfully quiet. I walked over to my locker and grabbed my books before I saw Natasha walking down the hall alone. Strange. I didn't expect her to be back so soon. She stopped at her locker before she opened it and then clenched her fists before turning around to look at the group of girls behind her.

"Shut up!" She yelled causing them all to jump and scurry away. Once they were gone she grabbed her things and slammed her locker before walking towards me and then stopped.

"Are...are you doing okay?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said as she walked past me without anymore contact.

"I know what happened Natasha." I said looking to her back as she stopped walking. "You don't have to act like you're going through this alone."

She didn't say anything but that was all the proof I needed to know how she was really feeling before she shoved past other people and made her way to class.

Looking down at my books I realized this had gone on far enough. If you wanted something done right you had to do it yourself. Shoving my books back into my locker I made my way over to the elevator and pushed the button for the fourth floor. The halls were clearing out now and I managed to sneak by the teacher's lounge and over to the student council room. It was about time I seek advice from an old friend.

Opening the door to the council room I walked in and closed the door without even looking. But when I did finally look up I saw an interesting sight. Felix was leaning over the table and Katiya was laying under him. The two were making out and when they looked over to see me the expressions on their faces were priceless.

"If you're going to get nasty at school at least have the decency to lock the door." I grinned looking between the two.

Katiya sat up and shoved Felix off of her and began fixing herself as she cleared her throat. "I...I apologize Boris. This isn't the type of behavior a student body president should have." she said as she smoothed out her hair and skirt before hopping down off the table.

"And you!" I said looking over to Felix. "Why is it that I didn't know about...this?" I asked motioning to the two who were clearly together. "I mean you don't even come to tell me you're okay or check up on me all week and I catch you doing this?"

"That's a bit irrelevant right now." Felix pointed out. "What are you doing here? Class is about to start?" he said desperately trying to change the subject.

"Well. If you must now. I came here to talk to Katiya. I need some help." I said walking over to a chair and taking a seat in it.

"If it's about more information on Andrei then Boris I've given you all I could. The boy has a way of covering his tracks and his family's information. How or why I have still yet to figure that out." Katiya explained.

"I know why but that isn't the reason I came here." I said and then looked to the two.

"Well then what is it?" Felix asked as he looked to me confused.

"It's Nadia." I said and then looked to the table. "I want to know the truth behind the power of her family."

"Power of her family?" Katiya asked before looking to him a bit confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Andrei has to be pretty afraid of what her parents could do to his family if he was willing to get shot for even a small opportunity to keep her from telling her parents about what's really going on. I know they come off as just ordinary people. But even my mother said that she can't help but feel they are hiding something from everyone." I started.

Katiya took a seat at the head of the table and then thought for a moment. "Well it would make sense as to why Andrei wouldn't want anyone finding out about her secret. But as far as her parents are concerned perhaps they are blackmailing his family in someway. As a sort of exchange in keeping the secret just that. A secret."

"But if they were blackmailing then that would mean they knew about the secret. And if they knew Nadia said they would have disowned her. So there is no way they could know right?" Felix asked as he also took a seat.

"The people you get yourself involved with Markov. I swear you have a death wish." Katiya said shaking her head.

I only sighed. "I don't mean to bring you guys into this. I guess I just didn't think I could figure this out on my own. I mean normally I would be all for going and investigating these things on my own but given my current situation." I said pointing to the crutches.

"Listen. You came to the right person." Katiya said. "If it's intel you want then it's intel I can give you. You're just going to have to give me some time. Things should be quiet around here now that Andrei is in the hospital. But I assure you as soon as he is released we are going to have a war on our hands."

Felix and I looked to each other and then stood up knowing that was our cue to get going to class. "Thank you Katiya." I said and then made my way to the door. "Please keep us in the loop on what you find out."

"Oh I will." She smiled and nodded her head before waving to Felix who only had a goofball grin on his face before I pulled him out. "Come on lover boy."

(OMG! Okay so I'm gonna stop there for now cause I'm pooped and I need to sleep but I think I liked the original idea I had first don't you? Or do you like the whole money grubbing vs baby mama drama idea?)


End file.
